After the Fall
by CheerfulChemist
Summary: This story is told from the viewpoint of Jim Beckett. He is writing it in his journal to Johanna. It begins right after Kate and Rick have been shot in Crossfire. This is a future history, but not the same universe as in Life Goes On. Jim will tell us about the fallout from the shooting and where things go from there.
1. Chapter 1

After the Fall

Chapter 1

From the Journal of James Beckett

Dearest Johanna,

As I've written before, I've been in London conducting seminars on consumer protection law. I'd get an email from Katie every so often, but mostly to say she was healthy. I'm always glad to hear that since she's been shot twice, but I always had the feeling that the real story was in what she wasn't saying. You know our daughter, she never wants to admit there's anything she can't handle. Well, there was. I got a frantic call from Martha that both Katie and Rick had been gunned down in the loft. Thank God that neighbors heard the shots and called 911. The police and paramedics arrived just in time. Even so, they are both in the hospital in critical condition.

I'm writing to you while on a plane back to New York. I got the first one I could. The only seats available were in first class. You know I'm not usually that extravagant, but I need to get back to the city as fast as I can. I've been in touch with one of the detectives at the 12th Precinct, Detective Ryan. He and his partner Detective Esposito have been taking turns monitoring things at the hospital and keeping me apprised. Other than Rick, I'm Katie's next of kin, so I should get the full story when I get there.

I've been afraid for Katie ever since she put on the badge. When she was given the captaincy, I'd hoped that she would stay at the precinct out of harm's way. I should have known better. She's never been one to keep out of the fray, even when she has an excuse to do so.

The flight attendant is offering drinks. In first class, there is free champagne, and just about any other beverage, hard or soft, a passenger could want. It is killing me, Johanna. I want something to ease the pain so badly. But I know if I give in, it will never end with one drink or three or six. So now, my dearest, you are my in-flight sponsor. I will hold my pen in my hand instead of reaching for a drink of anything except water.

* * *

I'm in the cab to the hospital now. I called to get an update. They told me Katie is holding her own, although still critical. They wouldn't give me any information on Rick. That goes to Martha, and I haven't been able to reach her. I'm desperately hoping he is hanging in there as well. The traffic in the tunnel is a nightmare, as usual, but I believe my driver is doing the best he can to get me to the hospital as fast as possible. There's just nowhere for him to go. I'm trying to reach Ryan or Esposito now; Martha or Alexis may have told them something.

I just heard from Esposito. Castle needs blood - a lot of it - and any cop from the 12th who can donate is lining up to do so. Katie's problem is infection. The doctors are pumping antibiotics into her as fast as they can. So far, she's putting up an intense fight, but there's always the chance she could go into septic shock. The wound perforated her intestine. The damage was repaired, but it didn't make the situation any better. The bacteria had already leaked out and taken hold. It is probably all for the best that she isn't conscious. The doctors tell me that if she were, the pain would be considerable. Johanna, if you have any influence with God, please use it now. Katie and Rick need all the help they can get.

* * *

The doctors let me into intensive care to see Katie, but they only allow me to stay for short periods of time, which is why I am writing this from the waiting area. Martha and Alexis are also here. The cops keep coming by to ask if there is anything they can do for us or if there is anything we need. There has been a lovely lady who works with Alexis at the P.I. Office who has been here too. I have had more coffee than I'd consume in a month of meetings. Martha and Alexis are clinging to each other. I am imagining that I am holding onto you. I can almost feel your hand and hear you telling me that I won't be given more than I can handle. I want desperately to believe it. Something is happening, and the nurse is calling to me.

* * *

Although medications are still pouring into her veins in both arms, Katie's fever broke, and she regained consciousness. I talked to her for a few minutes. She is very weak, and her eyes looked like they did when she was trying to learn how to use mascara - the cheap kind that was all she could afford on her allowance. The first thing she did was ask about Rick. All I could tell her is that he is alive and that the doctor could fill her in on the rest.

The doctors tell me that the next 24-48 hours are critical for Katie. Infections can come roaring back. I'll be staying here. I have my luggage with me, so I have everything I need. Alexis and Martha and I will be switching off to get something to eat, assuming we ever want anything. Right now, my stomach is in knots.

* * *

I've just come back from another few minutes I was allowed with Katie. She told me that the doctor said Rick was still unconscious. The bullet damaged a blood vessel leading to his liver, which is why he bled so much. They repaired it, but the repair didn't hold, and they had to go in again. But the doctors think it will stick this time. I hope so. She said they told her his blood pressure and heartbeat are steady. That's supposed to be a good sign.

I never did tell you what happened to the man who shot them. Katie shot him back. He's dead, supposedly the last of some rogue CIA unit. It sounded like something out of one of Rick's books, but less plausible. But if Katie said it happened, I believe her. There are television screens all over the hospital, mostly playing the news, but there hasn't been a word about any CIA operation, rogue or otherwise. I suppose that is to be expected.

Martha has been called in to see Rick. I guess he must be awake. I know he and Katie will want to see each other and neither one of them will give the staff any peace until they do. Perhaps both beds will fit in one room. If not, they should at least be able to see each other and talk on phones or tablets until they can do it in person. I wish there were some mobile device that could make a connection with you. I don't think I'd ever let it out of my hand.

Martha is coming back, and she's smiling. She signaled Alexis to go see Rick. I hope that means he's going to be all right. After all he and Katie went through to be together, I don't know how either one of them could live without the other. God willing, I'll never have to find out. I think I could eat something now. I'm going to try.

Forever love,

J.B.


	2. Chapter 2

After the Fall

Chapter 2

Journal of James Beckett

Dearest Johanna,

Katie and Rick are in the same room now, and it seems to be good for both of them. Rick was joking about Katie putting an end to the second coming of Caleb Brown. That made no sense to me until the kids explained that Brown had faked his death, which was how he got the drop on them. There was a whole tale behind it of a separation. Katie walked out because she thought she was protecting Rick. Then they had a fake separation because they couldn't stand being apart. Finally, they let everyone know they were back together. They would have been laughing about Detective Esposito's reaction to being fooled, except that it hurt them both to laugh. Apparently, Esposito insisted that he'd known all along and was just supporting Katie in whatever her gambit was. Rick and Katie didn't buy it, and neither did Detective Ryan.

Katie is going to be out of action for a while, most likely a couple of months at least. That brings into question whether she will hold on to the captaincy of the 12th. From what I've been told, there are others in line to take it. Or it is possible that Victoria Gates, you remember that she was the previous captain, might return temporarily. Katie isn't even sure she wants to run a precinct anymore. There was too much paperwork, and as hard as she tried to get out in the field, she couldn't be there often enough. Our daughter has always bored easily. There are other possibilities. Police captains do more than head up precincts, but whatever she does, she will have to get well first, as will Rick.

Alexis says she wants to stay with them when they are released from the hospital, which makes sense. The woman from Rick's P.I. office that I mentioned before, Hayley Shipton, can take over in Alexis' and Rick's absence. Both Alexis and Rick have faith in her. There is apparently some history there that is all mixed up with the CIA story. The kids haven't filled me in on it yet. Kate seems to think some of it should be classified, but she's not sure what, so she is just going to let it lie. I wouldn't be surprised if some details of it eventually surface disguised in one of Rick's books. I have no doubt it would make a fascinating story.

I won't be returning to London. I canceled the rest of my seminars. I want to be in New York while Katie heals. It may be just as well. I could be picking up another class action suit. Victor Baron ran a scam. He offered a series of get-rich-quick real estate seminars and called it Baron University. Needless to say, no one except Baron was getting rich and a lot of hard-working people who couldn't afford it shelled out a lot of money for worthless promises. If I take the case, I'll be suing on their behalf. It will be a tough road. Baron, or at least his surrogates, are in court almost as often as a bailiff. He always files counter-suits, even if he rarely wins them. You know what that means - a lot of nuisance litigation. Where Baron is concerned it will also be very high profile and you know I've never been crazy about being in the spotlight. That was always more your domain. But I think your sense of fairness was contagious, and Baron's victims genuinely need recompense, so I'm inclined to take the bastard on.

I've managed to get myself and my things back to my apartment. I sleep and shower there and I'm spending enough time at the office to check in, but I'm still at the hospital most of the day. Katie has been steadily getting better, as has Rick, but there is still a chance of relapse, and she is still on intravenous antibiotics. They're both on some heavy pain medications too, which can make conversations with them interesting.

I saw a tall man with white hair look in on them for a minute or two. Katie told me that he was someone they had worked with on a case, but if I interpreted the situation right, there's a lot more to the story than that. He and Martha exchanged very strange looks. It's ironic, considering how garrulous Rick is, but I believe the Castle family has secrets about which I have no idea. Perhaps as time passes, that will change.

I think I'll be leaving the hospital again soon, Katie and Rick need a lot of rest and I don't want to keep them from getting it. I also want to attend a meeting. I found a good group in London, but it's been almost two weeks since I attended a session there and I haven't been to one at all since I returned to New York. There are some people I'm looking forward to catching up with, and I could really use a sit-down with my sponsor - my earthly one.

I've told you about him before, Harry B. He's a lawyer too, although before he became a friend of Bill, he almost got himself disbarred. He lost his wife - not the way I lost you - she's still alive. He just broke too many promises, and she was sure that if she stayed with him, he'd go right on breaking them. So, she left. He believes it was the right thing for her to do because it left him without anyone to cover or make excuses for him. He had to do what it took to get his life together. They have no children, so that wasn't an issue, but she has remarried, so a reconciliation is off the table. We talk shop and about coping with loneliness without diving back into a bottle. Of course, I have Katie, but Harry is volunteering at a half-way house and has people to care about who need him. Being needed makes all the difference. That's another reason I want to take on Victor Baron. I'll have to be on top of my game, which means staying sober.

* * *

We had a good meeting tonight. On the way there, I stopped at a coffee store Rick recommended and picked up his special blend to share with the others. The man has taste. I would suppose that's self-evident since he married Katie, but he really knows his way around a brew that's even good strong and black. I told Harry all about what happened with Katie and how much I wanted a drink on the plane. It was good to pour it out to someone who understood. We prayed together a little for Katie and Rick's recovery. He had some good news. He's seeing someone. She's not an addict, except of chocolate, but her father was an alcoholic and fought with everything he had to stay sober for her and her mother. She respects what Harry's accomplished and understands the struggle he still faces every day. It sounds like she'll be good for him. I'm going to grab some sleep now. In the morning I'll call the office and tell Tricia, my new paralegal, to proceed with putting the paperwork together to get the case against Baron rolling. I'm going to enjoy telling Katie about it. She has fully inherited your thirst for justice, and I know she'll love the thought of him having to pay for what he did. It will appeal to Rick, too.

Forever love,

J.B.


	3. Chapter 3

After the Fall

Chapter 3

The Journal of James Beckett

Dearest Johanna,

Katie and Rick are going home today. Whether it was the prayers of everyone around them or your intervention above, I don't know, but I'm thankful. As I said before, Alexis will be staying at the loft with them, and I believe Martha will be there when she can as well. She has both her school and rehearsals for a new play, a revival of Gypsy, to manage. She'd put them aside when Rick and Katie were critical, but now she has to catch up. I believe Rick is hiring some professional help for such matters as changing dressings, that he doesn't want to impose on his daughter.

I'll be dropping in on Katie as much as I can too, but things are picking up with the Baron suit. Tricia has begun to locate all the aggrieved parties, and we have to give them the usual option of being part of the class or opting out and suing on their own. I don't expect too many to fall into the second category. After what Baron did to them, I doubt that they could afford it.

I have a new addiction, but this one is nothing to worry about. It's Rick's coffee. I'm not only drinking it at home, but it is a fixture in the break room of my office. Rick also suggested bacon brownies, but I can't stomach those. I imagine that for a while he won't be able to either. Neither will Katie. She especially will have to watch her diet for some time to come, or possibly permanently. When the doctors made their repairs, they had to remove damaged tissue, so in a physical sense, she doesn't have quite the guts she used to. Of course, that says nothing about her fortitude or stubbornness. I'd put money on her wanting to go after the bad guys again long before the doctors will approve of her going back to work.

Fortunately, the N.Y.P.D. has some pretty stringent rules about cops getting back to duty before they are fit, physically or otherwise. She'll be having another round of sessions with Dr. Burke. I believe Rick may see him as well. They've both been through Hell."

Martha and Alexis are cooking up a homecoming party. They've asked me to come. I'm not sure what they have in mind, but I wouldn't miss it. They'll be starting about seven o'clock tonight. That will give Katie and Rick time to get settled in and rest up from the trip back to the loft, before the festivities begin. I'll be going from work, and I understand that some of Katie's and Rick's friends, including some of the cops from the 12th, will be there.

* * *

Tricia had a family emergency; her grandmother, Mara, took a fall. She didn't break anything. Tricia took her to the emergency room just to be sure. But Mara was pretty shaken up, so Tricia will be staying the night with her. That meant I was handling a few things that she normally does for me before I could leave the office.

The party was going strong before I got there. Do you remember Katie's old friend Madison Queller? The last time I saw her, she was a gangly blond teenager whom Katie had painted with makeup she'd "borrowed" from your dresser. She is a beautiful woman now. She and Katie had lost touch after they graduated from Stuyvesant but found each other again when someone was murdered at the restaurant Madison owns. It's called Q3 and is quite a place. You have to wait weeks to get a reservation. Katie is very proud of her. Madison catered the food, making sure there were at least a couple of things Katie and Rick could eat. It was quite a spread.

Ryan and Esposito were at the party. Ryan brought his wife Jenny, too. She is a very sweet woman, and she and Ryan seem very good together. Katie's best friend, Lanie, was there also. I've mentioned her before. She's a medical examiner. I ran into her several times at the hospital when she came to see how Katie and Rick were doing. Some of Rick's poker buddies, who are also some of the authors you liked to read when you didn't have your nose in one of Rick's books, were guests. I also met a fellow named Vikram, a tech at the precinct. Apparently, he and Katie worked very closely together. If I was reading the signals from Rick right, too closely for his comfort.

Victoria Gates was there too. I wrote to you about her, and the night Katie and Rick went missing after having dinner with Martha, Alexis, and me. She became Katie's captain after Roy Montgomery was killed. She was promoted to commander and took a job at One Police Place, leaving the spot open for Katie to take over the 12th. Captain Gates has come back as caretaker until Katie returns or someone else is assigned to the position. That whole situation is still up in the air. Katie is not ready to make any decisions yet.

Some of Martha's students came to provide the entertainment. The young people put on little skits and sang a few musical numbers. They brought a sound system with them. It was a little loud for my tastes, but everyone else seemed to enjoy it. They did a skit about Victor Baron. One of the women played his wife, a former beauty queen. She found out about one of his affairs and was beating him over the head with a Baron frozen steak and a bottle of Baron water. He ran away shouting for his lawyer. It was amusing because it was so close to the truth.

Some of the guests danced. Rick and Katie even did a slow one together, but Lanie made sure they weren't on their feet long. Lanie and Esposito cut quite a rug. I have a feeling there is a story there. They may have been a couple at one time but are friends now who still understand each other's rhythms.

You always understood my rhythms so well, what there were of them. I never could conquer much beyond a box step, and you slowed down to accommodate me. I remember you and Katie dancing together sometimes, like the night when she bought the motorcycle she'd been saving up for so long. You and I both dreaded having her actually out on the street with that monster, but you shared her joy anyway. Until recently, I had it in storage for Katie. Then Rick got it from me and had it restored, a job I imagine was anything but cheap. Rick was talking about going on a cross-country trip with her. Maybe they'll get to do that. Katie spent so much time focused on nothing besides tracking down the man who took you from us; she has yet to see much of the country or the world. Rick has been quite the traveler, both for his book tours and for pleasure. I'm sure there are many things he would like to share with her. They both deserve a chance to be together that way.

You and I had our moments traveling too. Do you remember our honeymoon in Florence? There was so much exquisite art, but none of it was more exquisite than you. I saw you that way until the moment you were gone from this earth. I can see that Rick sees Katie that way too. I hope that he always will.

Love forever,

J.B.


	4. Chapter 4

After the Fall

Chapter 4

The Journal of James Beckett

Dearest Johanna,

The decision has been made for Katie. She has been replaced. Commander Gates was needed in her new job, and the 12th couldn't wait the months it will take Katie to recover, to have a captain. I think she is more relieved than angry, although every so often her resentment flares. Rick is more upset than she is. He thinks the choice should have been hers. He is also not sure if he will be able to follow her wherever she ends up, and that is very disturbing to him. I can't say that I blame him. In his shoes, I think I would feel the same.

The recovery for both of them still has a long way to go, but they have made progress. They were both in third row center for the opening of Gypsy and even dropped in at the opening party at Sardi's.

Alexis is still staying at the loft but expects to return to Rick's P.I. office soon. Neither Rick nor Katie needs the home health aide anymore. They've begun taking walks together, both for the fun of it and to build their strength. They're adding a little more distance each day. Fortunately, the temperatures in the city aren't too high yet. I would imagine that next month, it will become the usual heat and humidity hotbox, but for now, it is quite pleasant when it isn't raining.

Rick decided that for extra motivation to get moving, he'd get a dog that would need walking. He's wanted one for a while, so has Katie. There was a golden retriever related to a case that was at the precinct for a while. Katie and Rick briefly shared custody of it. They both grew attached.

They went to the shelter looking for a dog they could both fall in love with again. The one they found isn't a golden retriever or any other pure breed. It seems to be a little of everything. Rick named him Lancelot, after the one in the original Arthurian story who was not the handsome knight of the movies but ugly yet loving and noble. Lancelot is not so big that he will pull them along and put a strain on their wounds or so small that Rick would look silly walking him. He is friendly, up to a point, but seems to have already adopted Rick, Katie, and Alexis as his pack. The dog was very suspicious of me when I visited the loft, but once Katie made it clear that I was family, everything was fine. I guess I'm a pack member too now. I like that.

I'm making progress with the Baron suit, but I'm also getting some discouraging responses. Some of the students from Baron University are opting out not because they wish to sue on their own, but merely because they refuse to believe they've been swindled. Either they assert that they didn't follow instructions well enough or that their ships will come in any day. To them, Baron is a cult figure who can do no wrong. I suppose that's not too surprising. It is tough for people to let go of their dreams. I imagine that's what keeps the lottery in business.

I had a strange visitor at the office yesterday. He showed up without an appointment and insisted on seeing me. He talked a little like someone in a Godfather movie - with a Brooklyn accent. At first, I thought he was putting me on, but from everything I could tell, he was dead serious. He said he was an attorney and that he couldn't reveal the name of his client, but that he was offering me two million dollars to drop the suit against Baron. He wasn't talking about a settlement, which I would have been open to discussing, although for at least ten times the amount. He was talking about money for me personally, essentially a bribe. I can only imagine how you would have reacted to such a thing. I told him I didn't want any part of it, that the suit was for the sake of my clients, not to fill my own pockets. He seemed genuinely surprised and puzzled by my response. I know that there are people in this world who think that anything or anyone can be bought. We've both dealt with them, perhaps you even more than me. But I still find being confronted by one both disturbing and sad. I can't understand how the truth can be viewed as something malleable, to be changed at a whim. Vincit omnia veritas. You believed that with all your heart. I'm doing my best to believe it too.

But as you always made clear by your choice of reading matter, fiction has its place. Where Rick is concerned, it's an important one. Since he is no longer at the precinct or working as a P.I., Rick is getting in more writing time. He finished one Nikki Heat and is well into another. He's made his two universes converge. Nikki has met Derrick Storm. I don't know if that would appeal to you or not. I'm not sure Black Pawn likes the idea, either. I would think that two series make more money than one. But leaving Black Pawn behind may be what Rick has in mind. He's said that since he and Katie are no longer solving homicides, he'd like to start something new, perhaps with new detective characters based on the cases he's pursued with Alexis and Hayley Shipton.

I learned that Hayley is by far the most experienced person in Rick's agency. She's been acting as a mentor to Alexis. The two have grown quite close. They not only work together, but they also socialize outside the office. I'm told they both share a love of chocolate shakes, among other things. Hayley also helped Rick during the time Katie tried to leave. I gather there is a lot more to the story than that, but it hasn't been shared with me and neither Rick, Katie, or Alexis seems inclined to do so. But I'm getting off point.

I believe that Rick intends to invent a fictional agency that gets out in front of the police on investigations, then hands them their solutions on a silver platter. That didn't sound too realistic to me, but Alexis told me about some cases in point that happened while Rick and Katie were living apart. They would make good stories. Since the characters would be new, Rick could take them to any publisher he wishes. I believe that Katie likes the idea that Rick would no longer be working with his ex-wife. She swears she isn't jealous. She has no reason to be. Anyone can see that she is the love of Rick's life and she knows how hard he fought to keep her. But I can also understand how Rick's business requiring him to have constant interaction with his ex-wife would make her uncomfortable. I think it makes him more than a little uncomfortable too.

Rick has also mentioned using a cross-country trip with Katie to scout out possible backdrops for his stories. He said something about someone staging the theft of the world's most gigantic ball of string. Katie was joking that it could be a giant cat from outer space. Rick offered that he was thinking more along the lines of a cat that sneaked into a secret government facility that was developing a growth serum for super-soldiers. Katie thought that was derivative of one of Rick's video games and Alice in Wonderland. He agreed with her. It was nice to see them bantering that way, the way we did.

It's midnight, and I have a meeting first thing in the morning. Good night dearest.

Forever love,

J.B.


	5. Chapter 5

After the Fall

Chapter 5

Journal of James Beckett

Dearest Johanna,

A strange matter has sprung up. It involves Richard Castle Investigations, or RCI, as the kids call it, and the police. Hayley Shipton accepted a job hunting down some stolen art, something in which she has considerable expertise. The impressionist paintings concerned disappeared a decade ago. They belonged to a woman named Shirley Block who had inherited them, but not the art-loving passion of her parents who had purchased them. She was more devoted to real estate investments. When the police were unable to solve the crime, she took the loss in stride. She passed away not long ago, leaving her estate to her daughter, Loretta Block. The paintings had been insured, but a payout had never been made because the insurance company considered the theft suspicious. They hadn't been written off as a loss either, so they were still officially part of the estate. Apparently, the art collecting bug skipped a generation. Loretta enjoyed the paintings as much as her grandparents had and wants them back.

Hayley followed a trail that led to a hidden vault. When she opened it, there were no paintings, but there were the remains of a body. The vault was within the jurisdiction of the 12th and the new captain there, Quincy Jefferson, assigned the case to Ryan and Esposito. That's how Katie and Rick were pulled into it. Ryan called them for a little informal advice.

Rick was fascinated by the whole idea of the missing paintings and the empty vault. He made a joke about Geraldo Rivera, which I didn't get. He wanted to call in Dr. Clark Murray, a forensic pathologist he and Lanie used as a consultant. That was unnerving to Katie. He was the same consultant who at Rick's behest, developed evidence that led to the man that took your life. Nevertheless, she agreed that Murray's assistance might be helpful.

Murray confirmed Lanie's conclusion that the cause of death to the body in the vault was blunt force trauma. There had been little question about it, the man's skull had been fractured. But Murray did find a clue: a few tiny fragments of paint. Analysis showed them to date from the late 1800s. The same type of paint would have been on the stolen paintings, indicating that they had been in the vault at one time. Rick immediately came up with a theory that the dead man had been the accomplice of whoever made off with the paintings and that his partner had double-crossed him and hit him when his back was turned, then taken off with the art. Katie had been expecting him to spin a more off the wall tale and found that idea surprisingly reasonable.

DNA pulled from the teeth of the body along with measurements of the bones, generated a description that matched a staff member, Corwin Shanley, who had disappeared from the Block household around the time the paintings had gone missing. He had been Hayley's primary suspect, and she'd tied him to the purchase of the vault. Katie and Hayley were wondering if his partner was someone he'd recruited to fence the paintings, but decided that there was no reason Shanley should have a slice of the profits. The N.Y.P.D. is taking another look at all Shanley's old contacts, as is RCI. Hayley is keeping Alexis, Katie, and Rick in the loop. She is also checking with some overseas contacts to see if the paintings might have been sold abroad. Since the sale most likely took place ten years ago, that may be difficult or even impossible to determine, especially if the buyer was a private collector.

Katie has more spirit than I've seen in her since long before she was shot. Having a compelling case has infused her with energy. She and Rick are building theory together, and I can almost see the meshing of their minds. It is great to see something positive for them come out of what was an unfortunate if not tragic situation.

Did I mention that Martha won a Tony award? It wasn't for Gypsy, which opened too late to be in the running this year, but for her previous play. I never saw it because I was in London, but she did get glowing reviews. Now I am very sorry that I missed it. According to what I read about her performance and what Rick told me, the character she played, Winnie Wilson, was about as different from Martha Rodgers as a woman could be. She was a recluse, utterly unconcerned with her appearance or in seeking out human interaction, except through the written word.

The play was set pre-internet, so all her communication was through letters, and she had correspondents all over the world. You would see them appear on the other side of the stage, separated from Winnie by a thin curtain. They would read their letters out loud, and the audience could see Winnie's reactions. I have seen some photographs, and the range of emotions I could discern on Martha's face was incredible. I have no doubts that she deserved the award.

Rick and Katie weren't up to attending the ceremony, but they recorded the awards show, and Rick had it made into DVDs and other digital formats so it can be preserved for the family. I understand that there has been some discussion of a live television performance of the play, with Martha reprising her role. I don't know how that would fit with her work on Gypsy, but it is in the early planning stages at best so Martha may be able to arrange her schedule. I hope so. I would love to see it, and I suspect Martha has something that should be shared with the world beyond the audience that can attend performances on Broadway.

There has been a new development in the Baron suit. One of the students of Baron University, Susan Wexler, committed suicide. The family has opted out of class action to bring a suit of their own, not just for fraud, but for wrongful death. They are saying that Susan became so despondent because she didn't achieve the promised success, that she took her life. That claim is backed up by the suicide note that she left. With the involvement of Baron, the whole affair has become fodder for the tabloids. The reporters have reached out to me for comment. I'm not about to make any. As you know, most judges don't look kindly on lawyers who try to make their cases in the press, even if mine is only tangential to that of Susan's family.

The Wexler suit makes me want to win the one I'm pursuing against Baron more than ever. Whether the Wexlers succeed or not, it is imperative that both Baron and the public understand the consequences of committing the kind of fraud he perpetrated. It is never just about money. There are human hopes and dreams involved. People lose their homes, chances at an education for their children, and in the case of victims like Susan, their lives. Victor Baron should be made to feel the pain that results from his actions, and his sycophants should be forced to understand that there is nothing admirable about him and his dealings. I'm determined to make sure that the ugliness behind his charismatic façade is revealed, and I can feel your presence urging me to strip it away.

Forever love,

J.B.


	6. Chapter 6

After the Fall

Chapter 6

The Journal of James Beckett

Dearest Johanna,

Perhaps truth is often stranger than fiction. A connection has come up between my suit against Baron and the crime involved with the paintings stolen from the Block family. I was interviewing Marla Jacoby, one of Baron's victims, and I had an article about the paintings on my desk. One of the things Baron did to convince his marks of his business acumen was arranging for them to tour one of his properties. Marla majored in art history, so any art displayed anywhere jumps out at her. She insisted that she saw one of the paintings on the wall at a condo owned by Baron.

When I called Katie and Rick, they greeted the news with a sense of déjà vu. They had gained a clue in their previous homicide investigation involving Baron when Rick realized that a painting in a risqué picture that was taken of the victim, was a companion to one in Baron's office. Baron's adultery led to blackmail which uncovered the true nature of the victim and resulted in the discovery of her killer.

Katie called Ryan and Esposito. On the basis of a statement they took from Marla, they obtained a warrant to search the Baron condo for the painting. They found it. That gave them a reason to bring Baron in for questioning. Katie would have loved to have been in on that session. So, would Rick. But the best Ryan and Esposito could convince Captain Jefferson to do, was to let them observe through the one-way mirror.

From what Katie told me, Ryan was very aggressive in his questioning. As a husband and the father of a daughter, he has little patience for the type of behavior, such as wandering into dressing rooms, that Baron is rumored to show toward women. As might be expected, Baron had a lawyer, who counseled him not to say anything. That was a disappointment to the kids, but Rick said he did enjoy watching the sonofabitch sweat, which he did profusely.

Katie giggled when she told me that Baron's hair became so damp that a bald spot he'd covered with a combover began to show. When he saw it in the mirror, he attempted to fix the situation, but only made it worse. She said he turned red, but with an orange tint that she thinks must have come from spray-on tan. Rick said he's going to use the scene in a book, even if he has to write one just for the purpose.

Since there is evidence that Baron was the recipient of stolen goods, subpoenas have been issued for all his financial records. I imagine those would fill a room or two, assuming his attorney doesn't file a motion to quash the subpoenas, which I expect he would. I doubt that a judge would rule favorably on it, but it would serve as a delaying tactic. I'm sure you remember how those work all too well.

In the meantime, the police and RCI are looking into Baron's associations to see if they can uncover who might have sold him the painting. That person could be Shanley's killer or at least be a lead to Shanley's killer. I'm not sure what they might be, but I get the feeling that Hayley Shipton has some sources the police don't. Rick has a few associations one might consider unsavory, himself. There might be progress from either of those directions before the police ever get to begin the tedious task of sorting through all the paper - if they get it.

Alexis has become single-minded about bringing Baron down any way she can. She had some friends at school who were the recipients of unwanted physical advances to the point of assault, by boys on campus and also by some of the staff. She joined a group fighting to combat that kind of execrable behavior. You might remember that I wrote to you about how she enlisted Rick's help, as well as Katie's and Lanie's, to prevent the execution of an innocent man. Her passion for justice on both fronts rivals yours and Katie's, and she finds Baron particularly despicable. She is devoting every minute she can to uncovering evidence that will dethrone him.

Since getting to know Lancelot, I have begun thinking of members of our family and extended family as a pack. Right now, that pack is united in its hunt for treacherous game. Even if Baron can avail himself of the best legal help, I don't think he'll know what hit him.

Martha has plans to go on the road with Gypsy. Often a star of her stature is replaced by a lesser light in a touring company, but she wants to do it. If she does get a chance to reprise her Tony-winning performance in "Breaching the Walls," that's what the play was called, I imagine she would be doing it in either New York or Los Angeles. She won't be leaving for a while yet. Gypsy on Broadway is sold out for months, and she is not about to go until Rick and Katie are fully back on their games. However, she is looking forward to getting out of the city for a while.

"I'm planning to do that this weekend. It's been a long time since I've been to our cabin by the lake. Katie spent some time there when she was recovering from the first time she was shot, and I checked in on her. But there have been too many memories for me to spend much time there. I could see you everywhere; in that tiny kitchen bravely trying to make one of your sumptuous brunches; with your feet dangling over the edge of the pier or hunting for tadpoles with Katie when she was eight.

Those visions were too much for me, but now I believe I can handle them. The pain has taken on an edge of sweetness. The happiness we shared is reflected in Katie's eyes, and in a way, your death brought it to her. Had it not been for that terrible day, she would have never become a police officer. She would have never worked with Rick and never found the man who completes her as you completed me. On my stronger days, I can take comfort in that.

I think I might even get some fishing in. I haven't done any for years. It gave me too much time to be alone with my thoughts. That was the last thing I wanted. But I feel like I've come to a point where I can handle it now. I would love to see the stars again too, unobscured by city lights. I remember how you would rub eucalyptus oil on yourself and Katie and me to keep away the mosquitoes while we just gazed upward, traced the constellations and searched for shooting stars. You are there now, somewhere amid the majesty of the universe, the brightest light of all.

"I've just had some thoughts about the Baron suit that I want to put down before I turn in. If they still make sense in the morning, I can get Tricia to put together the paperwork to pursue them. So, I'll say goodnight now, dearest.

Forever love,

J.B.


	7. Chapter 7

After the Fall

Chapter 7

Journal of James Beckett

Dearest Johanna,

As might have been expected Baron's charges in relation to the stolen painting were bargained down in exchange for information on who sold it to him. He'll be getting a slap on the wrist for that, as well as having to return the art to Loretta Block. That, at least, would put him out a reasonable sum of money except for the fact that he doesn't seem to have been the one who actually paid for it.

Like many of his ilk who are trying to create a philanthropic image for themselves, Baron has a charitable foundation. It paid for the painting and apparently for a lot of other things for his personal use. At best, that constitutes a misuse of funds. The Attorney General of New York, however, is more inclined to look at it in terms of fraud. Baron has hopped from one frying pan to another, and mine isn't even on the burner yet.

The details of his maneuverings are coming out in the media. His dissipated face is everywhere, and except for a couple of tabloids that want to keep making considerable income off lighthearted portrayals of his adventures, most of the press is not at all favorable. As a result, some of the victims of Baron University who opted out of the suit in fear of reprisals have realized that Baron's power is ebbing. They are coming back into the fold. When all is said and done, our class action may be the least of his troubles, but it is looking much more likely that it will cost him considerably, as well as reaping satisfaction for my clientele.

As far as the investigation into Shanley's murder goes, what Victor disclosed led to a black-market art broker, Kit Granholt. Neither the kids nor the police believe that he had anything to do with the murder. As best as they can make out from the timeline of Shanley's disappearance, Granholt was in Las Vegas at the time, unloading some sculptures. But Kit was more than willing to give up the name of the man who sold the painting found in Baron's condo to him, Peter Smithson, in exchange for avoiding charges. It wasn't a simple theft. There was a backstory.

In the late 1800s when the painting was made Peter's great-grandfather, Charles Smithson was studying art in Paris. Like many students, he was the apprentice of a much better-known artist at the time, Claude Roget. According to diaries that Charles kept, he actually did most of the work on, La Petite Fille, the painting that Baron's foundation purchased. He claimed that he did much of the work on a lot of Roget's paintings. Smithson remained in the shadow of Roget, and his work was virtually forgotten, except by Peter. He found Charles' diaries in a trunk and became obsessed with him. Peter obtained a number of works Charles described, through means that are still being investigated, but ran out of money to support himself. So, he sold La Petite Fille, which Charles had designated as his least favorite work, in order to continue his quest. According to his confession, he had no intention of killing Shanley. He just intended to knock him out. But you know the law in such matters, He and Shanley were committing a felony. He was charged with felony murder. Rick is considering the story as fodder for his new detective series, especially since the trail to the art broker was primarily uncovered by Hayley and Alexis. Those two women make quite a team.

I want - no I need, to tell you about what happened at the cabin. I have a caretaker check the place out every few weeks to make sure that the pipes don't freeze and the local wildlife doesn't take up residence. The power was turned on for me, and things were in pretty good shape when I got there. I brought a few staples to stock the refrigerator and the cupboards, but I really wanted to catch some fresh fish. I sold the boat some years back, but I still had my gear in the little shed out back. I set up to fish off the pier. I remember that you had pretty good luck with that, and so did Katie when she was young.

I was just sitting there. The sun was reflecting off the water, so I had a hat pulled down over my eyes. Of course, it was a Yankees cap. I was half asleep waiting for a tug on my line when I felt a tug on my sleeve. It was a little girl with dark hair and hazel eyes. For a moment I thought I was hallucinating Katie as a child. But the youngster was real enough. She came from a cabin about a mile away. She'd just walked around the periphery of the lake and found me. She told me that her name was Kerrie and that her daddy had promised that he'd teach her to fish, but he'd had to go back to the city on business. Her mother was cleaning the cabin and had told her to go out and play, but she didn't want to play, she wanted to fish. She stuck her little bottom lip out and chewed on it, just like Katie.

I was afraid of what her mother might think about her daughter getting fishing lessons from a strange man. If it had been Katie, you and I would have been nervous. I asked her if she knew her mother's number. The mother, her name is Madeleine, did, and I called and introduced myself. Madeleine demanded that we do a Facetime so that she could see who I was and that her daughter was not under any duress. Had we had the technology at the time Katie was that age, I expect you or I would have done the same.

When Madeleine was satisfied that I wasn't a predator, I gave Kerrie a line and showed her how to bait it. She was a natural. She caught more fish than I did. I wrapped them up for her so she could take them back to her own cabin. I cooked mine for supper, wishing you and Katie were there to share them.

Having that time with Kerrie, reminded me of how much I'd enjoyed being a father to Katie and watching her grow from a fierce little girl to the even fiercer woman she is today. I am hoping that she and Rick will be able to give us grandchildren. That may be open to question. I never asked Katie about it, but she was hit in the abdomen, and she did have that terrible infection. It could be that she might not be able to carry a child. I don't know. I don't know if she knows. I might have better luck asking Rick. If there is a problem, he is probably aware of it. The way he loves children, I can't imagine that Katie would keep anything like that from him. I confess that I haven't a clue about how to start a conversation on the subject. I suppose I'll just have to wait and see what happens. Perhaps if you intervened with the Almighty when Katie was shot, you might have a word with him again. If it is possible, Katie and Rick would make beautiful children that I would cherish with my whole heart.

Forever love,

J.B.


	8. Chapter 8

After the Fall

Chapter 8

Journal of James Beckett

Dearest Johanna,

Katie is going back to work at the 12th. She won't be in command of the precinct; Captain Jefferson will retain that job. What she will be doing is heading up a cold case task force. The publicity blitz created by the discovery of Shanley's body and the subsequent uncovering of the scandals associated with Baron sparked something at 1PP, especially combined with how Katie's doggedness unmasked Bracken for the monster he was.

Katie loves the idea. She will have a squad of detectives of her own and has requested at least part-time assignment of Ryan and Esposito. She will not, however, have to manage the budget or the colossal paperwork for the entire precinct. She is more than content to let Jefferson handle that.

She will be spending enough time in the field to make her happy. She'll be supervising the detectives under her. Rick will be continuing to serve as a consultant. He will be taking more of a role in RCI as well, partially because it is fun for him and partly to keep up with gathering material for his new series.

It seems as if the shooting might have been a blessing in disguise, although it was one hell of a disguise. Katie will have a position much more suited to her temperament and her talents, and she can continue to work with Rick. If they do decide to start a family together, Katie will be in a much safer position to do so.

I can almost hear the question on your lips. No, I haven't brought up the matter of whether Katie can still have children. But she and Rick haven't been discussing anything remotely in that area, at least not within my earshot.

There may be another avenue for little ones, eventually, although not from our gene pool. Alexis has a boyfriend. She's had them before. She had one who was fairly serious, but with whom she was unable to maintain a relationship after he went to Stanford while she remained in New York in her senior year of high school. There have been a few that I've heard tales of since then, but no one since she took over operations at RCI, until now.

Hayley introduced her to the club scene. As you know, clubs are not places I would go. I can be around people who have a drink or two, but I would not put myself in the path of that kind of temptation. And as you also know, I'm not a fan of either loud music or the type of dancing that goes with it. But Alexis met someone who was, in a way.

He wasn't a patron of a club. He was in the band, but not like the member of that - I think she called it a grunge band - that Katie dated for those 10 agonizing months. The young man's name is Angus McIver, but he goes by Gus. He studied at Juilliard and from Alexis' accounting, there are very few instruments he can't play. Alexis had a violin teacher who was educated at Juilliard, and she holds an affection for musicians trained there. Gus is playing clubs to support himself through a double masters in voice and instrumental music. I don't know what he sang to Alexis, but it melted her heart. Apparently, Rick sang to her when she was a little girl, and a male voice is comforting to her. Rick sings pretty well. You know Katie does too, even if she is shy about doing it outside the family circle. If Alexis stays with Gus, there could be some musical parties taking place at the loft. There could even be something I might enjoy hearing.

My class action suit against Baron has been moving along more quickly than I would have imagined. I believe that everyone who was going to opt out has done so, and it is a short list. Our filings are in good shape, and we are waiting for a place on the docket. I don't expect it to be long. The Attorney General has expanded his investigation into Baron's business practices, and people are coming forward every day claiming they've been cheated in one manner or another. I would guess that with the flood of publicity, some of those claims are spurious, but there are so many of them, that I believe that some of the accusations will be borne out. My case is as solid as a case can get.

In addition to business misdealings, more stories of shameful sexual behavior on Baron's part have been surfacing. The fact that he committed adultery is well established from the murder case Katie and Rick worked on, but there have been other matters coming to the fore, including one involving a girl below the age of consent. Do you remember the women's advocate from California, Gloria Redbone? Her daughter, Risa Buddig, has a very similar practice. She has taken on the girl, who for obvious reasons is referred to as Jane Doe, as well as similar cases from adult complainants. If Baron's star was already falling, it is close to hitting planet earth. Fortunately, a freeze has been put on many of his accounts. He won't be able to move or hide money and end up claiming empty pockets when it comes time to settle with my clients or where any of the other litigation is involved.

Veering away from Victor Baron's infamies, I attended a great meeting last night. The reason I say so is that there were several new attendees, relatively young ones, who were acknowledging their problem for the first time and declaring their readiness to begin the program. I'm sponsoring one of them, a Lucas T. He is a very bright young man. He had a brilliant future ahead of him. He was in his junior year at Hudson University, in pre-law, when he was pulled into the party scene in his fraternity. From what he has shared, it was mostly beer. But there was a lot of it, and he couldn't handle it. He could go through half a case on his own in a night. He'd need the hair of the dog in the morning and was showing up for classes drunk. You can guess what happened. He flunked out of Hudson. Things spiraled down from there. He got a couple of jobs but couldn't hold them. He would have been on the streets except that his sister took him in. He told me that she was the reason he finally decided to seek help. He realized that he was making her existence a living hell and he just couldn't stand that. It was bad enough that he was wrecking his own life, but he wasn't about to take her down with him.

In a way, I had a similar situation with Katie, after you were taken from me. As I spent more time in the bottle, I was devoting less to work or anything else. Katie was already having enough trouble of her own coping with losing you. Rick's books were a comfort to her, but while they pushed the pain away for a time, they didn't excise it. Taking care of me was one more burden I couldn't bear to keep on her shoulders. I found the group and Harry B. Now Lucas has found the group and me. There is a rightness to that.

It is late, and I will gladly be in court tomorrow, but I always rest better after writing to you.

Forever love,

J.B.


	9. Chapter 9

After the Fall

Chapter 9

The Journal of James Beckett

Dearest Johanna,

Katie just started working on her task force's first case. As far as cold cases go, this one is literal. You may even remember it. It dates back to the blizzard we had in 1996. I recall that the city was at such a standstill that you and Katie just went out and played in the snow. There were four college kids, engineering majors, who slogged their way to Central Park and built a huge fort there, and they were never seen again. The melting snow obscured all signs of where they might have gone or who might have been with them. Later their bodies were found dumped in the East River. It was never discovered who might have put them there or how they got there.

Katie and Rick put their heads together and decided that there might have been some reason why engineering students were taken. They've started tracing their school records to see if there were any projects they were working on that might have garnered someone's attention for some psychopathic purpose. I suspect it will be slow going. Many of the professors who were there then have retired, and most of the records had not yet been digitized.

Rick's speed reading skills help. Sometimes I wish I had someone like him working for me, especially when I ask for discovery and receive a deluge of paper in order to obscure what is relevant. I've been told that in one case, Rick was able to go through a mass of prison records and reveal a murderer. Katie occasionally gets annoyed because when they are reading something together, he is always ahead of her. She still hates to have anyone ahead of her on anything. But even with Rick speeding through the files, I suspect that Katie and her crew will not have an easy time solving the case. I wish them luck.

I've made some progress on the Baron suit. As you might imagine, Baron's lawyers are trying every delaying tactic in the book. But I anticipated most of their motions and had my responses, or at least the citations for my responses ready to go. Remember when we had to do all of that with a wall of law books? Now everything is internet based. It's just a matter of paying the subscription fees and knowing which questions to ask. Alexis has a real talent for that sort of thing. She's popped into my office a few times to see if she could help. As I've said, she really has a passion for seeing Baron take as many falls as possible. She has come up with some useful insights. In that respect, the apple didn't fall far from the tree.

I told you about Gus. Her relationship with him seems to be moving along quite quickly – a little too quickly for Rick, I think. Rick recognizes her for the intelligent, talented woman she is, but she will still always be his little girl, just as Katie is still mine, no matter how accomplished she is. Rick is still a bit unsure about Gus. Rick used the facilities of RCI to run a background check on the young man. I'm not sure I would have done anything differently, but Alexis was upset. Gus came up clean as far as any criminal record was concerned, but aside from his musical career, there wasn't much information on him. In one of his more suspicious moments, Rick wondered if there might be a sealed juvenile file. He wanted Katie to check, but of course, she had no legal reason to do so, and she had to refuse. I'm pretty sure she would have refused anyway. Katie doesn't like to have anyone poke into her own youthful indiscretions, and she is hesitant to poke into anyone else's. And Gus may not have any to find. To become as proficient as he is takes a lot of hours of practice. I doubt he had many opportunities for mischief.

I've been spending a lot of time with Lucas T. He's found a job and returned to school part-time. To him, almost everywhere he goes, alcohol offers its siren song. I understand how he feels. When I started the program, every block seemed to have a bar or a liquor store. Most of the restaurants we loved had wine lists. And most of my associates like to throw down a few. That's why I needed Harry B., and Lucas needs me. He knows that whatever I say to him is experience talking, not bromides.

Lucas has found a coping mechanism entirely apart from the program. By coincidence, it is the same one I found. He writes poetry. He showed me some. It is harsh and ripping, full of jagged edges and raw emotion. It is both very powerful and viscerally disturbing.

When I lost you, mine was not so different. You might remember the awkward rhyming verses I wrote on cards for birthdays and anniversaries. After you were gone, my poems had little rhyme. I was just searching for reason, and I couldn't find any. When the police told Katie and me that your death was random, the world made no sense. Other than for Katie's sake, I had no motivation to put one foot in front of the other. It took a long while to discover that life did still hold some meaning for me. I finally came to understand that I could yet glory at the sound of a ball cracking against a bat. I could feel victory in finding justice for my clients. I could see beauty in a sunrise, even in the city. As the world reopened for me, my words became brighter, more appreciative, more accepting. When I see that in Lucas' writings, I will know that he has made it up that first perilous climb. There will be many more for him, as there are for me, but he'll have made substantial progress.

On the subject of new mountains to scale, Rick has found a new publisher. If there are any more Heats or Storms, Black Pawn will have first refusal, but Rick's new detective stories will have a different home. It is one of the new small publishers that has sprung up, One World, and it is dedicated to good works in addition to the literary variety. The writers designate a portion of their royalties to go to a charity. It not only helps to fund the charities involved but allows them to be better publicized. I find it a great idea.

So far, Rick is the only writer they have with his level of success, but he is hoping to bring some of the other authors he knows aboard. He'll be hosting one of his poker games and somewhere along the line, possibly after way more scotch than I would ever want to think about, will propose that the loser write a book for One World. Once he can coax another big name or two aboard, he expects the movement to mushroom. I hope he is right. It is a laudable idea. I don't know for how many readers other than Katie he has eased the passage through hard times, but One World is another way to help his fans and non-fans alike. I am pulling for the success of the enterprise.

Forever love,

J.B.

A/N The idea of writing for charity is not my own. It came from Snow Leopard, the publisher of one of my books, _Dark Awakening_. I was allowed to designate a charity where a portion of my royalties would go. Snow Leopard also has anthologies of short stories. I have contributed work and whatever royalties there are from the other writers and me will all go to charity. Unfortunately, there is no Richard Castle, but I think that if there were, he would love the idea of giving back in that way.

FYI Guest and others, I fixed the name mix-up in chapter 8.


	10. Chapter 10

After the Fall

Chapter 10

Journal of James Beckett

Dearest Johanna,

Katie has a break in her cold case, and Rick came up with it. It didn't come from the registration files at Hudson University. Rick was scanning through the archived school newspapers and came across an article featuring all four of the students who were killed. They had planned out and helped to erect a playground in what had been an empty lot in a bad neighborhood. You wouldn't think anyone would have been angry with them about that, but Katie and Rick looked into what happened afterward.

About a year after the playground was built, a child died there, a little girl named Gemma Louden. The investigation showed that it was not due to any fault in the play equipment. It was a tragic freak accident. She had long cords to secure the hood of her jacket, but they were flying loose. Somehow, they got tangled in the climbing apparatus, and Gemma strangled.

The Loudens, especially Carl Louden, Gemma's father, never accepted the conclusion of the medical examiner. He wanted someone to blame, something I can understand. I think Rick can too. Carl decided it must have been the fault of the students who designed and constructed the playground. He wrote letters to the editor of The Ledger, which Rick found in the newspaper morgue. Katie's search of public records showed that he and his wife, Cynthia, divorced two years later. After that, he disappeared from the radar. There was no driver's license or credit history.

Katie had been wondering if he was living off the grid or under another name. She had no way to track him down, but she did find Cynthia Louden. Cynthia had saved some of Gemma's things including her hairbrush, a whimsical childhood treasure shaped like the Little Mermaid. It was the only thing Gemma would allow near her hair, and Cynthia couldn't bear to part with it. There were still some hairs with roots stuck in it, enough to pull DNA. With that, the lab could look for parental matches.

They found one, a man named Kirk Baines, who was working in the Registrar's Office of Hudson University. That institution is one of the first ones to require DNA samples from their employees when they do background checks, as a defense against campus rapes. The DNA indicated that there is an extremely high likelihood that Kirk Baines is Carl Louden.

Rick and Katie tied that down, even more, when Rick suggested that they visit Gemma Louden's grave. It is grim, but apparently, they'd gathered clues in cemeteries before. They didn't have to look far. A few feet from Gemma's grave was one of a Kirk Baines, an infant who had died within days of his birth. If the child had lived, he would have been about the same age as Carl Louden. There was an old obituary for the baby, from which Carl could have gathered enough information to obtain a birth certificate and assume a new identity as Kirk Baines.

He must have gained access to the students' records and tracked at least one of them. Then when he found all four together in an empty park shrouded in snow, he shot them and hauled the bodies away. He could have even hidden them in the fort and done it one by one. With the city so paralyzed by the storm, it was unlikely that anyone would have seen him.

Kirk Baines has disappeared. Katie thinks that when she and Rick started going through the records at Hudson, he was afraid he would be discovered. But he hasn't had time to build a new identity yet. If there's one thing I know about Katie's stubborn determination, she will find him.

There have been some more developments concerning Victor Baron. He was hiding some of his assets in shell corporations - no surprise there - but he was also making statements under a phony name. As you know, that's not a crime unless there is an intent to commit fraud, but it appears that fraud was precisely his intent. He made representations to a financial publication about his net worth and used his false persona to testify to them. On that basis, he managed to obtain millions and possibly billions of dollars in financing, without any real collateral. At a minimum, he's liable to charges of bank fraud, and there may be even more to it than that. The U.S. Attorney for the Southern District, Elizabeth Weston, who is coincidentally Victoria Gates' sister, is licking her chops. Katie and Rick have been involved in a case with her before, so they are acquainted.

In more family news, Alexis and Gus have decided to move in together. Their relationship has gone very fast. Rick is very protective. Alexis lived with a young man once before, and it didn't work out. Rick hates the thought of watching her go through that again, but she has made the decision, and there is nothing he can do to stop her without completely alienating her.

Of course, in New York, finding an apartment that they can afford is easier said than done, particularly with Gus paying his way through school. Hayley is trying to help them out. She has eyes and ears all over the city that I am better off knowing nothing about, but if something becomes available for them, I get the impression that she will know about it before the moving van has pulled out.

Lucas is still doing well, as much as anyone does in the early stages of the program. It is always day by day and sometimes minute by minute. He had a close call. He had a six-pack of beer in his hand when he called me. He'd had a tough day at work. He'd been blamed for someone else's error and ended up with several extra hours of work and missed a meeting. I thank God that he called me. We talked it all through, and he realized that there was no reason he should punish himself for something beyond his control, which is what he would have been doing if he had given in and drunk those beers. We poured them out together, and he made sure the bottles went into a recycling bin. He hasn't shown me any more of his poetry, but there is no need. He did the hard thing, the most important thing, and he is stronger for it.

Katie and Rick were discussing children, at least indirectly. There is a detective at the 12th who is pregnant. I believe Kate referred to her as Roz. She's married to another detective. I didn't catch who. They've both been searching around for some decent childcare they can use after their maternity and paternity leaves are up. From the little Katie said, Roz' mother was going to care for the child when neither Roz nor her husband could do it. They are on different shifts, so that wouldn't have been too many hours a week. Unfortunately, Roz's mother had a stroke. She is recovering, but she may not ever have the strength again to care for an infant. Rick was noting how lucky he was that he was able to work from home during Alexis' early years and speculating that he could still do the same if he and Katie ever had a child. It wasn't much of a conversation. But it was a start.

Forever love,

J.B.


	11. Chapter 11

After the Fall

Chapter 11

Journal of James Beckett

Dearest Johanna,

I went to a concert last night. Gus was in it, playing the violin. He wasn't getting paid. The group was made up of musicians like him who perform contemporary music to make a living and get together to play classical music for the joy of it. Alexis was there, with love shining in her eyes at every note. The two of them may have a lead on an apartment, courtesy of Hayley, who was investigating the theft of some art from the rent-controlled apartment of a woman who had recently died. While checking out the scene, Hayley noticed some photographs on the wall. There was one that looked to date from the forties. A young woman in it bore a remarkable resemblance to Alexis. Alexis had already done part of her family tree for school and realized that the woman was a distant relative on Martha's side.

Rent controlled apartments are passed down through families and other than Martha, Alexis appears to be the closest member. Technically, she should have lived there for two years prior to the previous tenant's death, but Rick, despite his misgivings, is going to try to use his connections to get that provision waived. He said something about a councilman and cronuts. As an officer of the court, I don't want to know the details. No other relatives are making a claim, and if Alexis doesn't get it, the apartment will lose its status, and the rent will skyrocket. It would be better for her to get it than for New York to lose another one of the few bits of affordable housing that remain.

One of Baron's masquerades has gone viral. I don't remember if that term, at least with its current meaning, was around when you were taken from us. It might have been, but I don't remember you or Katie using it. It refers to being widely seen on social media, which are major forms of communication worldwide now. In this case, someone recorded Baron claiming that he was Dennis Davidson. Quite a few people recognized the voice, and one of the cable networks used voiceprints to confirm that it was Victor Baron. The Davidson persona claimed knowledge that Baron had full or almost full ownership of a number of properties in which he actually had a tiny stake. That lie has been exposed. As a result, the Baron brand is rapidly becoming even more toxic than it already was. His name is being stripped off buildings, and the occupancy in the ones he actually owns has fallen to an all-time low. The network that carried his beauty pageant has dropped it. If it weren't for what he's done to the citizens of this city, I might even feel sorry for him, but I don't. I sincerely doubt that any judge will either.

Katie believes that she's closing in on Kirk Baines. She had his credit cards tagged. There haven't been many transactions, but they've all taken place within a few square miles. In New York, that is still a considerable amount of territory to cover, but all the police units in the area are on the lookout for him. She also has Ryan supervising officers and some volunteers, including Rick, who are going through the traffic, ATM, and security video taken in all the areas where Baines has popped up. If they can locate anywhere he's appeared regularly; they can set up a stakeout.

Rick held his poker game. It would not have been wise for me to be there, but Martha was. As our families have become closer, we enjoy talking to each other. Even with Katie's new position, we still share concerns about her safety and Rick's. Martha can be quite a sharp with the cards. Before I got to know her, I never realized the subtleties involved in the acting profession. One of them is being able to observe and reproduce expressions, even fleeting ones that people try to hide. She has become expert at both recognizing a bluff and executing one. She is one of the few people, besides Katie, who can read Rick. She filled me in on "Operation One World." Rick went after big game. They were best-selling authors. All of them were on your bookshelf, except one, Alex Conrad, who, as I understand it, is Rick's protégé. He's only put out a few books so far, and they have all come out since Rick began shadowing Katie.

The game went well into the night, depleting Rick's stores of 50-year-old single malt. In the end, Rick caught one of the bigger fishes. He was one of your favorites, after Rick, Craig Wesley. He not only still puts out mystery books, but he is also the executive producer on a couple of television shows, which makes him even better known. Not only did Rick bamboozle him into signing with One World, but Wesley is also going to publicize the charitable aspects of the company. Martha said that Rick is insufferably proud of himself, even if he ended up with one hell of a hangover. I know all too well what that is like, but I imagine he feels it was worth it.

Katie is looking lovely these days. As your daughter, that's almost a given, but there is a happiness in her face, that was so rare for so long. She's also changed the way she dresses. She had started to do that when she was awarded her captaincy. She needed to project a more formal and authoritative image. She still does that, but she seems to have added an element of fun. Rick has been buying brooches for her. I don't believe they are expensive, like the massive diamond he gave her when they were engaged. They are more of a personality statement, like a pin with swirls of purple. You remember that was her favorite color. There is one that is little rings of gold that simulate a magic trick. Another one is a stylized hamburger. She puts them on the lapels of her blazers, and they match the sparkle in her eyes. I can't help smiling when I see her. I hope that somehow you can see her too.

Lucas got a chip this week. Those tokens have almost no intrinsic value, but to him it is everything. He's the one who did all the work, but I still feel a little bit of pride. It is time for me to pay it forward, and it feels right to do so, in whatever small way I can. I'm feeling happy for Harry B. He is engaged. I never thought it would happen this soon, but he is convinced that he has found the person who can make him happy, and more important to him, that he can make her happy too. He told me they are planning a Spring wedding, as a symbol of a new beginning. I genuinely hope it works out for him.

I may be losing Tricia. She has applied to several law schools. She is an outstanding paralegal, and I would hate to see her go, but I think she'd make an excellent lawyer. I wrote her a recommendation, for what it is worth. She has a superior scholastic record, and she did well on the LSAT. The competition is heavy, but the practical experience working with me may help her. It will be a while before she finds out if she's been accepted anywhere. Until then, she is keeping her nose to the grindstone, as am I. For once it seems as if justice may have the upper hand. I can feel you smiling at the thought.

Forever love,

J.B.


	12. Chapter 12

After the Fall

Chapter 12

Journal of James Beckett

Dearest Johanna.

Kirk Baines was spotted on video several times patronizing a small bodega. Katie has set up her stakeout. The store keeps long hours, so there are several shifts of detectives and Katie and Rick are joining in on the one during the times when Baines was seen most often. I'd rather she or Rick not be in the field, but she feels that Baines is no longer dangerous. She believes he completed his mission long ago and is just laying low until he can create another new identity for himself and disappear again. I hope she's right.

I have heard more talk about children, again in a general way. Roz and her husband located a new daycare center not far from the precinct. It would be very convenient for Katie and Rick. They could check on a child during breaks in their work at the 12th. It was set up by a cooperative of women from a synagogue and a church, to serve working parents. The space was donated, and volunteers do some of the work, so the rates are reasonable. All the caregivers have been background-checked, but that is par for the course these days. Businesses subscribe to a service, and it can be done in a few minutes on the internet. It is pretty basic, just checking for criminal behavior, but it can weed out potential employees who have ever been seriously suspected of molesting anyone, especially a child. Roz conducted her own more in-depth investigation utilizing police resources. I'm sure Katie will do the same if it ever gets to that point.

I've been doing a little dogs-sitting. Katie and Rick have a dog walker for Lancelot when they are both going to be at the precinct or otherwise occupied elsewhere all day, but I have taken him for a couple of evenings. He is very affectionate when he gets to know you, and he has curled up next to me when I've been reading or catching the news. Between the office, court, and meetings, I spend too much time away from my apartment to consider getting a dog of my own, but it is nice to share one. If I ever retire, I think a dog like Lancelot would make a good companion.

As far as companions are concerned, whatever ear Rick whispered into came through, and Alexis and Gus will be getting the rent-controlled apartment. I haven't seen it, but from their description, it is a great place. As you probably remember, only buildings erected before 1947 are eligible for rent control but whoever built that one did a good job. There is a deli on the ground floor with apartments above, built around two airshafts. There are six floors, and Alexis and Gus will be on the fourth. Fortunately, the building has both stairs and an elevator. They'll have three bedrooms, but one is not much more than a closet. The arrangement dates from the days when it would have been a maid's room. They'll be using it to store Gus' instruments. They also will have a good-sized living room and a dining room with a wood-burning fireplace. They have no idea if they can use it without burning the place down, but they'll have it inspected after they move in. The heat is by old-fashioned radiators and a hot water pipe in the kitchen. You remember how that works from some of our early apartments. If a boiler goes out, as I recall one doing so many times when we were starting out, that fireplace could come in handy. No central air, of course, but some of the windows have individual units, so Alexis and Gus should be reasonably comfortable through July and August. Alexis tells me that there are a lot of stores and small markets in the neighborhood, including a Chinese restaurant and a bakery that specializes in chocolate cheesecake. I can't see Rick or Katie staying away.

Victor Baron has gone to ground. Usually, very few days can pass without a story popping up about him in the tabloids or on one of the cable news shows, but no one's reported seeing him for days. He has several associates who own those big houses in the woods in Westchester. He may be hiding out with one of them. If he is, it won't help him. He's been served with multiple subpoenas, including one by the Grand Jury. If he doesn't show up, he'll be in worse jeopardy than ever. And if he doesn't respond in my case, I'm going to request a summary judgment. I can't see his lawyers letting that happen, but it would certainly simplify matters.

There's still no word on Tricia's applications to law school. She hadn't expected any yet, but she is on pins and needles, and I'm impatient to know if I will have to cope with her departure.

I have a call coming in.

* * *

I'm back. The call was from the police. Someone broke into my office, but it doesn't look like they were there long. The audible alarm went off, and my security company summoned the N.Y.P.D. The computer on Tricia's desk had been turned on, but I doubt that anyone got anything from it. Getting into it takes either a fingerprint or a randomly generated very lengthy password that either has to be copied from a drive we keep in the safe or typed in by hand, a process that takes at least five minutes and considerably more if whoever keys it in mistypes a character.

Since nothing was taken, the police aren't going to do much about the break-in, other than writing a report. I called Kate, and she had Rick on speaker. He's going to have someone from RCI, probably Hayley, dust for prints and look for any other evidence that could identify the culprit. If anything turns up, Katie can see that it goes to the police lab. There are advantages to having a captain for a daughter.

Typically. I would be asleep by now, but with the attempted burglary, I'm too keyed up even to try to close my eyes. Once upon a time, I would have attempted to settle down with a drink, but I think I'll try something Alexis showed me during Katie's convalescence. She made hot chocolate from scratch, heating the milk and cream and stirring in chocolate chips. She added a few drops of strong coffee to give it a hint of mocha then covered it in marshmallows. Other than a hotdog at Yankee stadium, it was the best thing I've ever tasted, so I stocked in some supplies of my own. That recipe got me through a few bad nights, so I keep what I need to make it, around now. I've even been known to put some of the cream in my coffee occasionally. So, I'll be off to fill that little saucepan you used when you were making the sauce for macaroni and cheese. Katie used it when she learned to make Nonna's meat sauce too. She is nostalgic about Nonna's egg pan. It now occupies a place of honor amid Rick's top-of-the-line cookware. It is strange the things that make us feel closest to the ones we love. Good night dearest. I hope that wherever you are, the beautiful tastes of life can still be on your tongue. I will imagine that you can taste the sweetness with me.

Forever love,

J.B.


	13. Chapter 13

After the Fall

Chapter 13

Journal of James Beckett

Dearest Johanna,

Kirk Baines is dead. He showed up at the bodega, and the detectives on stakeout were all set to pick him up on his way out. He never made it out. One of the customers in the bodega pulled a gun on the clerk at the register, and Kirk Baines tried to disarm him. He was shot. The cops rushed in, took down the gunman and called the paramedics, but it was too late for Baines. He died at the scene. He will be remembered as both a murderer and a hero. Perhaps that is the way he wanted to die; a form a penance. Rick says it will make a terrific story, but not for young readers.

Katie and her task force have already begun investigating another cold case. This one is truly heartbreaking. It is 30 years old. A teenager named Angela Boatwright was walking from the subway to the apartment where she lived with her mother. Her friends saw her get off the train. The owner of a mom and pop store remembered that she bought a soda and some cupcakes to take with her on her way home, but she never made it there. Her parents were divorced, and their relationship was anything but amicable. At first, the police thought that the father might have taken her, but he had a solid alibi. He had been at work at the time, and there were multiple witnesses. A week later, Angela was found dead in a vacant lot. The M.E. put the cause of death as dehydration. There were signs that she had been bound and left somewhere with no access to water. I can't imagine the kind of monster who would do such a thing. The mother is gone now, but as long as she lived, she never stopped looking for her daughter. At the time, there were very few clues. DNA technology was nothing like it is today. There were some hairs found on the body, but there was nothing to compare them to. Much of that type of evidence has been discredited in the past few years in any case, which has been a major embarrassment to both local forensic analysts and the FBI.

The clothes that Angela wore were preserved. Katie is seeing if the lab can get anything from them now. The body was cremated, so there is no chance of an exhumation. Two of Angela's neighbors still live in the building. Katie will be interviewing them. She'll be trying to track down the friends who saw her leave the subway too. The mom and pop store is long gone, as are most such places in New York.

The city has changed both so little and so much since Angela was killed. The neighborhood in which she lived is now full of sushi bars and coffee houses. The lot where she was found now holds an office complex. But the park a few blocks away is virtually the same except for an upgrade of the play equipment. And the high school Angela attended is still going strong. Times Square has transformed from a center for pornography and prostitution to an upscale shoppers' paradise, but although Macy's no longer competes with Gimbels, there is still a Thanksgiving Day Parade, at least for now. That may change too.

Alexis and Gus have completed one change. They have moved into their apartment together. In what little spare time he has, Gus has become very enthusiastic about fixing the place up. Like many apartments of the era, it has hardwood floors, but they were filthy and scarred with age. Gus refinished them. He and Alexis painted together. A professional took care of the fireplace. The chimney was crusted with creosote which had to be cleared out, but it is serviceable now. Alexis said something about having her own mantle to hang her Christmas stocking on. I don't think Rick will take that well. His family Christmas traditions are longstanding and very precious to him. The change will be at best, bittersweet.

Gus has a job that is a little more to his liking than playing clubs. An old-fashioned tearoom has sprung up in a gentrified area near Morningside Park. I don't know many of the details, but I do know a string quartet provides that mood music. He plays viola in it. Several student alternates, including Gus, fit the work around their classes. Alexis is happy with the arrangement. They can be homebodies and continue nesting in the evenings.

I believe I may have buried the lead, as journalists say. Katie has discovered who broke into my office. The culprit was Victor Baron's long-time bodyguard Burt Willig. He was arrested, but since nothing was stolen, and no one was hurt, he had no trouble being granted bail on simple breaking and entering. Victor Baron is still among the missing, but I would not be surprised in the least if Willig is under surveillance, possibly by multiple agencies. He would not have gone after records in my office on his own. He must be in communication with Baron somehow. When Baron does show up, the break-in will be one more thing, however minor; he will have to answer for.

The plans for Martha to do her televised live performance of Breaching the Walls have begun to solidify. The original playwright is adapting the script for staging for television in a studio in New York. Strangely enough, the director is better known to Rick than he is to Martha. He is famous primarily for science fiction television shows and superhero movies. He did, however, do a highly acclaimed version of a Shakespeare play as an independent movie, which turned out to be not just a critical success, but a popular one. He opened a whole new genre to fans of more action-oriented entertainment. From what Martha tells me, the hope is that his fans will tune into Breaching the Walls, out of curiosity, if nothing else.

You might remember that back in the seventies, Martha played opposite a superhero herself, when she was in the pilot of The Hulk. From what I understand, when Rick was growing up, her main consideration for accepting a role was making sure her paycheck wouldn't bounce. It must have been difficult for her to raise a son, especially one like Rick, by herself. I would imagine that he was quite a handful. Katie was one for us, but at least we could tag team her. If they have a chance, Katie and Rick should be able to do the same.

Rick has done a great job with Alexis. She believes that she raised him, but I think she is giving herself too much credit. From what I've been able to gather, Rick was there for every scraped knee, every science project and to hold her when her heart was broken. Very few parents are that present now, or for that matter, ever were. If Alexis ever has children of her own, she may come to understand just how much fathering Rick did. And if Rick and Katie do expand their family, those children will be very blessed. I hope I get to see it. I hope that somehow you will see it too.

Forever love,

J.B.


	14. Chapter 14

After the Fall

Chapter 14

Journal of James Beckett

Dearest Johanna,

Katie is pregnant. It is very early days yet, and it may be a risky pregnancy, so things are being kept within the family, at least for the first few months. As it is, the doctors consider it something of a miracle. They were very much afraid that adhesions caused by her trauma would compromise her fallopian tubes. Apparently, that didn't happen. There is another concern. There is a point of weakness in her heart from the first time she was shot. As yet, it does not appear to be causing any difficulties, but she will be overseen very carefully. I doubt that Rick will take his eyes off her at all. He'd probably sleep with them open if he could. He will be her shadow now, even when she is doing paperwork. She'll still be spending time in the field, but just giving orders. I expect that if she even looks like she's going to try to go after a bad guy, Rick will have a melt-down. I'm saying every prayer that I know and making up a few that she can carry a healthy child to term. I hope you'll do whatever is in your power to help our little girl.

Victor Baron has finally turned up, in a way. I've told you about social media. There's one called Twitter where people post short messages and pictures. I don't use it myself, but Rick is very involved. He's said he has over a half million followers, whatever that implies. From what he tells me, when Twitter users follow someone, they may tweet about sightings to their own followers. Usually, that concerns a celebrity of some sort, like a television or movie star. However, there are also people obsessed with the infamous. Baron certainly qualifies. He was spotted at a McDonald's drive-thru in Chappaqua. You know what a lovely area that is. A former president lives there who I understand is rather fond of burgers himself. Typically, the residents of the region are discrete, but not in this case. There was a picture of Baron stuffing fries into his mouth before he'd even left the parking lot. I told you about going viral, and the image of Victor Baron wolfing down his food did just that.

Now everyone in the area where he was seen is on the lookout for him, especially at fast food restaurants. He may not even be anywhere near Chappaqua anymore, but if he wants to avoid another sighting, he'll have to get his groceries delivered or have someone pick up his food for him. He won't be able to use Burt Willig. Baron-watchers are on the look-out for him too, but somehow charismatic personalities like Baron, no matter how evil, seem to find toadies to do their bidding.

Alexis and Gus have almost finished furnishing their apartment. Between the things Rick had in storage and some contributions Katie gave them from the place she had before she married Rick, they did pretty well. Some of the rest of the furniture and miscellaneous items came from Alexis's dorm room and Gus' former apartment in what is colloquially known as a student slum. They made the rounds of the thrift stores too.

Martha contributed a few plants. She says that in New York one can always use a little extra oxygen. It's nothing like it was when we were growing up in the era when a fine layer of soot coated everything, including, most likely our lungs. Back then, the snow really did turn black if it stayed on the ground too long. There are still places that look like they could use a good sandblasting. I notice the dirt the most when I've flown in from other cities, but for the most part, New York is cleaner. Still, Martha is right, between the fumes from the cars and the crush of humanity, genuinely fresh air is at a premium.

Martha may find some soon. She is ready to go on her tour with Gypsy. Production planning for Breaching the Walls is still in the relatively early stages. From what she tells me, work has yet to begin on set design, which will have to be quite different to play on the screen. The costumes will also be changed to relate to a more diverse audience, and some roles will be recast. Martha will return whenever she is needed, but in the meantime will be belting out Mama Rose all over the country.

Katie has made some progress solving the murder of Angela Boatwright. The lab was able to pull some DNA off Angela's clothes. There is no match for it in the system, not surprising considering the year when the crime took place, but the analysts were able to do what they call phenotyping, developing a profile of the general characteristics of the suspect. They came up with dark hair, dark eyes, and relatively short stature. After all this time it amazes me that they were able to come up with that much. There were some indications of Eastern European ancestry as well, but that is still a huge slice of the population.

Rick had a novel way of tracking down Angela's school friends. He put a notice on the Richard Castle website. He also put queries on Twitter. It turns out that several of his fans in New York were Angela's classmates. He and Katie interviewed them together.

No one had a bad word to say about Angela, but some of their parents had not been too fond of her mother. It was a little odd for a woman of the period, but Margaret Boatwright was quite the corporate go-getter. She was in charge of acquiring properties for a conglomerate that owned supermarket and department store chains. Her organization had put more than one small business into bankruptcy. Some of Angela's friends had to leave private school when their parents fell on hard times and blamed their misfortunes on Margaret.

Katie has one of the N.Y.P.D's forensic accountants going through old records to see who would have had enough of a financial grudge against Margaret to take Angela. It is a long shot at best. Many of the documents have been lost or damaged, and many of the people involved have passed on.

There is also the angle of who might have had it in for the father. He is still living, but the years have taken their toll. Katie and Rick talked to him. He drifted in and out, but eventually, they got the jist of what he was trying to tell them. He was in construction at the time Angela was taken; in charge of putting up an office and shopping complex. As you might remember, organized crime is always trying to stick its tentacles into projects like that, either by way of providing materials of questionable quality or contracting for waste disposal. It attempted to muscle its way into the unions too. Gerard Boatwright was having none of that. He ran a straight-arrow operation, which did not sit well with certain people. The police back then did some cursory checking into the local families but were unable to come up with any evidence. What happened to Angela bore no resemblance to the hits of the time, which tended to entail bullets and trips to the East River. That aspect of the investigation was dropped. Rick has some contacts he is going to talk to that may have some insight into whether the police quit looking into mob connections too soon. Rick has some of the strangest friendships, but somehow, they seem to work out. I'm hoping everything works out as well with the child Katie is expecting.

Forever love,

J.B.

A/N Guest, I meant that the mother was dead too, but while she was alive, never stopped looking for Angela. I'm sorry if you were confused.


	15. Chapter 15

After the Fall

Chapter 15

Journal of James Beckett

Dearest Johanna,

Katie has found another lead in Angela's murder. If you remember, the poor girl stopped at a mom and pop store on her way home. The store is gone. The owners, the Novaks, were forced into retirement. The husband is deceased, and the location of the wife is unknown.

Katie did find the clerk who was there when Angela stopped by. She said his name is Donovan. He was only a few years older than the girl was at the time and working his way through college. He remembered her because he thought she was cute and would have asked her out if she'd not still been in high school, and then, of course, the story of her disappearance and murder was all over the news.

Donovan told Katie that Angela paid for her soda and cupcakes and left much the way she usually did, but that Mr. Novak, the owner - Donovan never knew his first names of either member of the couple - departed right after Angel did and didn't return. That was unusual. The Novaks rarely left Donovan alone in the store. They switched off with each other during the day so that all the hours the store was opened would be covered. Donovan thought both Novaks had been jumpy that week, but they had been uneasy for some time as the neighborhood was changing and business had been falling off. Donovan had been keeping his eyes open for another job in case they had to let him go.

Katie and Rick are trying to track down Mrs. Novak. It is difficult without a first name and of course, the records of the store, if they still exist, would all be on paper. Donovan did recall that both Novaks spoke very fluent English but with slight accents. Novak is a Slovenian name, so Rick decided to go through the immigration roles. He figured that if their English was that good, they must have been in the country for years. Also, according to Donovan, the store had been a neighborhood fixture for as long as he could remember. Rick is going to need to search back a long way, quite possibly through handwritten documents, but he's willing to do it as long as he can stay by Katie's side.

So far, Katie's pregnancy seems to be going well. She's started to have some morning sickness. Rick has taken to keeping packets of crackers in the pockets of his jackets. I remember I did the same for you, so I don't see trouble on the horizon there. Rick told me that Katie's also a little more tired at the end of the day, but the doctor says that it's nothing to worry about. Of course, he's worried anyway. There's nothing he can do about it except to make sure she gets enough rest. That's never been easy with Katie.

I'm worried too, but as I have for years now, I am taking life one day at a time. I meet with Lucas quite often. He's come very close to backsliding a couple of times. The last time he called me, he'd already opened the bottle, but he is holding on, and I'm very proud of him.

Victor Baron has been spotted a few more times. No one has caught up to him to personally serve him with any more subpoenas, but there are enough proceedings in process so that hiding is unlikely to save him from much. The D.A. and U.S. Attorney will be dotting every I and crossing every T, but I expect that one or the other or both, may have a judge issue warrants. Baron won't be able to hide from those. He will be tracked down and arrested, whatever it takes. I have a vision in mind of all the outstanding subpoenas being handed to him while he is in handcuffs. I am hardly the only one who would like to see that.

Burt Willig pleaded guilty to breaking into my office but refused to implicate Baron in any way. What he did was classed as a misdemeanor, but since he refused to cooperate, the D.A. asked for the maximum, which would be a year behind bars. The judge hasn't sentenced him yet. He'll have some time to think about whether his loyalty to Baron is worth losing that year. Willig has a wife and family, and it would be very hard on them. He's been at Baron's side for a long time. He may not know the legal intricacies of his dealings, but he knows where he's been and with whom. Both the D.A. and the U.S. Attorney would love to hear a lot of that. If he flips, the D.A. will most likely recommend probation or 30 days at most. I don't see what Baron could have promised him that would trump that.

Rick is having a dispute with Black Pawn. He has a book coming out which he expects to be the penultimate Nikki Heat. They want him to go on a book tour, and he doesn't want to spend the time away from Katie. His contract with them is somewhat murky on the subject. It states that he is supposed to do whatever is necessary to promote his books. The question hinges on just what is actually necessary. For better or worse, for those who love bookstores, most book sales now are online. In fact, many readers don't buy the kind of books you can put on your shelf or lend to a friend, at all. They just purchase electronic versions they can download to reading devices, their phones or their computers. Rick has shown me the figures, not just for Black Pawn but publishing houses in general. Book signings not only no longer generate substantial sales, but unsold books may also be returned to the publisher, who will lose money on them.

As far as publicizing a book goes, Rick tells me that talk shows, many of which he can do in New York, are more effective, as are web campaigns. He's made a counterproposal to Black Pawn. He wants to hold a contest. Anyone can submit proof of buying his next book, in any form, to be eligible to enter a contest to have lunch with him, and then spend a couple of days in New York, staying at a nice hotel and hitting the tourist spots. He's even willing to foot the bill for the winner and a friend and do the PR for the contest on his website and social media. In my opinion, he's offering Black Pawn a great deal. They would be wise to take it. If they try to pull Rick away from Katie before the baby is born, he will fight them tooth and nail with everything he has. My money is on Rick to win that battle.

I've hired a new intern for the office. His name is Barack O'Hara. As you might guess, he has interesting ancestry. His mother is from Kenya, and his father's great-grandparents emigrated from Ireland to the United States during the potato famine. The boy is brilliant. Tricia is training him right now, but I see great things in his future. He has his eye on George Washington University Law School and a career in consumer protection. He's getting his feet wet with my class action suit, but given time; he may be the next Ralph Nader or more. I love to see young people willing to take up the good fight. God willing, perhaps that is what is in the future for our grandchild. I'm sure anything Katie's and Rick's son or daughter will do, will be wonderful.

Forever love,

J.B.

A/N Guest, what I meant was that until she died, her mother never stopped trying to figure out what had happened to Angela. (Looking for answers) I was unclear. Yes, Angela was dead but who killed her and why?

Another Guest, I never said the ex-president was Bill Clinton. I left him unnamed for a reason. The story is fiction. After all, strictly speaking, Victor Baron isn't real, is he?


	16. Chapter 16

After the Fall

Chapter 16

Journal of James Beckett

Dearest Johanna,

Black Pawn has accepted Rick's proposal. He will be able to stay in the city with Katie. She still appears to be doing fine. She's been searching for Mrs. Novak, mostly from her desk. The Novaks had no children and as far as Katie can tell, no relatives in the U.S., but there is a Slovenian community of sorts. At one time the Novaks were active in a social club that still exists. Katie is checking with members, especially older ones, to see if anyone knows where Mrs. Novak might be, or can at least her first name. Rick located several types of social media sites that cater to Slovenian immigrants. He's been using them to get a clue to Mrs. Novak, as well.

Rick has also begun to bring his personal computer to the precinct so that he can get some writing done when he's not working on the case, but Katie is. While Black Pawn gave in on the book tour, his ex-wife Gina who is also in charge of publishing Castle's books is holding him to a very strict schedule. I'm not sure if that is a form of revenge or not. Alexis tells me that for Gina, it was typical behavior after she and Rick divorced, but that she had eased up a bit in the past few years. I suppose his respite is over.

The progress of my suit is slow. While Baron has still not emerged from hiding, his lawyers have been busy. I have had to fight motion after motion. I don't find that surprising, just tedious. Barack O'Hara has been very helpful. He has an instinct for research and even without a legal education, has a knack for finding the right citation. I haven't lost a battle yet. It is just a long slog to the end of the war.

I've joined a group for baseball enthusiasts, not the kind that wear funny hats and make strange noises at games. You know that's not me. But you also know I've always loved keeping track of the statistics for myself, even when they are displayed on massive electronic tote boards. I suppose that these days the other members and I would be called nerds. We love the facts and figures, the more arcane, the better. We also share the kind of trivia that I used to discuss with you while you tried unsuccessfully to look interested. Katie still loves the game, but not that aspect of it. She enjoys the action and the hot dogs.

There are a lot more kinds of food than stadium dogs and peanuts at ball games these days. Much of it has gone gourmet, with attendant prices. As you know, my tastes tend to run toward the simple, but some of it is not bad, and it attracts younger people who are fond of that sort of menu. I'm wondering if I'll be taking a grandchild to games. If Katie comes too, we could have three generations. That idea appeals to me. I have a meeting of the baseball group now. I may not be able to write more tonight, but I want to pick it up tomorrow.

* * *

Johanna, it's been almost 24 hours since I started this entry. I feel a little strange writing this to you. I'm not sure how to respond to it myself. One of the men, Barney Sonnenfeld, in my baseball group - we've decided to call ourselves The Scorekeepers - brought his sister, Reba. She is an even more enthusiastic fan than Barney is. She also has almost every statistic ever recorded at her fingertips. Part of that is that she is the baseball card collector in the family and has been, ever since she could beg a nickel for the bubble gum they came with. She told me she didn't even like the gum. She just threw it away and kept the cards. I imagine her collection must be worth a fortune right now, but to her it is priceless.

Reba is a widow. She lost her husband to cancer five years ago. Being able to hold on to her love of baseball and support from her brother, helped her through her grief. I guess you could say that she and I understand each other in two ways. We have both experienced profound loss, and we both have used the game as a refuge. I haven't gone as far as to ask to see her away from The Scorekeepers. I'd like to, but in my gut, I feel as if I'd be betraying you. Since your death, I have never thought of any woman outside the family as more than a friend or colleague, but there is something about Reba that touches me, even beyond our shared interests. I hope that somehow you can understand and find a way to send me guidance.

The other woman I will always love is, of course, Katie. She had a breakthrough in her case today - with some help from Rick. He dug up all the Novaks who'd been processed at Ellis Island. They've both been checking them on them, one by one. They discovered that Mrs. Novak was Ana Gosar when she met Denis Novak aboard ship. They were married almost as soon as they were settled on American shores and opened their little store together. The store went out of business not long after Angela was killed. Denis got a job in the produce department of a supermarket but quit or was fired. There is no record as to which. Ana ended up supporting them both as the manager of a discount store until Denis died. She continued working until she hit mandatory retirement age and has been in one of those rooms that New York realtors call a studio apartment, ever since.

Katie and Rick went to see her. Ana recalled Angela Boatwright's disappearance and death, but she also remembered Margaret Boatwright. According to Ana, when Margaret Boatwright arranged for a supermarket to open ten blocks away, it spelled the end for the small business she and Denis had worked so hard to build. They'd cut their prices as much as they could and stayed open from early morning until late at night, but they just couldn't compete well enough to turn a profit. From what Katie told me, Ana said that while their store was struggling to survive, Denis talked all the time about making Boatwrights suffer. She didn't know if he had anything to do with Angela's disappearance and death, but sometimes she suspected that he might have.

Katie asked Ana if she had a picture of Denis. He had dark hair, dark eyes and didn't look tall. Ana said he was five foot five. Katie also wondered if Ana still had any of Denis' things. It turned out that Ana had kept an old pair of his shoes. She said they were his favorites, the ones he wore when they walked to church. She also had a medal he used to wear around his neck and his favorite shirt. Ana was hesitant but agreed to lend Katie one of the shoes. There may be enough DNA to get a match with what was on Angela's clothes. If Denis were the killer, any judgment he faces would not be on this earth, but Angela and Margaret may find more peaceful rest.

I'll be trying to close my eyes now, Good night, Dearest.

Forever love,

J.B.


	17. Chapter 17

After the Fall

Chapter 17

Journal of James Beckett

Dearest Johanna,

The lab finished analyzing the DNA from Denis Novak's shoe. It matched what was recovered from Angela Boatwright's clothing. Denis Novak is the murderer. Angela's case is closed, but Katie already has a new one and an infamous one at that.

Do you remember the little girl beauty queen, Deana Benoist Cameron, who was murdered in the nineties? There have been books, television shows, and multiple investigations regarding the case, but it has never been solved. Now that Katie and her task force have taken it on, it very well may be. I imagine that 1PP is salivating at the PR bonanza the department will get if Katie is successful. Rick says he's not interested in writing a book about the case; he's not into sensationalism, especially about unfortunate little girls. Nevertheless, he would like to see it solved. Deana's mother passed away some time ago, but her father, Bennett Cameron, is still living and Rick would love to see him finally get some justice for his daughter.

From what Katie told me, the evidence boxes take up shelves in the archives. Every scrap has been examined multiple times, but Katie admitted that after you were taken from us, she went over and over the evidence and your personal things for nine years before Castle spotted something she hadn't noticed. It is possible that there is something no one noticed in Deana's case as well. Analytical methods have also improved since Deana was killed. I wished Katie luck, as long as she doesn't work too hard. There is little chance of that with Rick around.

Katie has confided to me, somewhat wryly, that Rick makes breakfast for her according to instructions from a dietician and watches her like a hawk when she eats it. Fortunately, she hasn't had much more morning sickness. Rick keeps track of everything she does during the day too, except for when she goes into the ladies' room at the precinct. She suspects that if she stayed in there too long, he'd do that too. She understands that he is concerned for both her and the child, but I think she wishes he'd let up a bit. I imagine it would take a very strong pronouncement from her doctor that everything is going to be fine, to make him pull back. So far that hasn't happened. Even though no problems have occurred yet, the pregnancy is still considered high risk, and if Rick has anything to say about it, Katie will be taking no chances.

Victor Baron turned up. It was his own gluttonous nature that gave him away. He wasn't spotted at any more restaurants, but a chef from one of his hotels was seen driving to an estate in Scarsdale. The police who are working with the D.A.'s office staked out the place and Victor was spotted using the pool. He would not have been hard to make out. He would look like a white whale on the water. Detectives executed multiple warrants, and he was taken into custody.

His lawyers demanded bail, but they picked the wrong judge to try to demand anything. It was Phineas Flaherty. You probably remember him, he's been on the bench for decades, and no one tells him what to do in his courtroom. He declared that Baron's behavior made it evident that he had no respect for the rule of law, and that given Barons' wealth and ownership of property out of the country, there was every likelihood that he would flee. Flaherty wouldn't even permit Baron to be confined in one of his homes with an electronic ankle bracelet to track him. Victor was sent to the Tombs and then to Rikers. Flaherty wouldn't allow him to be in the segregated population either. He is in with all the other prisoners with no special privileges. No private chefs will be serving him there. If you detect a bit of schadenfreude, I will confess to having some. The man has caused so much misery, right now my primary concern is that Baron's toadies won't find a way to make his funds disappear before my clients can receive a settlement. As I understand it, those monies are frozen. I will just have to make sure that they stay that way until they find their way into his victims' pockets.

I have been putting off writing to you about Reba. I took her to dinner. It wasn't anywhere fancy, just an old-fashioned diner that Rick recommended. Sometimes, as impossible as it would be, I would swear that our son-in-law knows every restaurant in the city. You would have liked this one. It has booths with Formica-topped tables and red vinyl upholstery. There were pickle crocks on the table like diners had in the sixties. The menu was limited, mostly plain food like macaroni and cheese and meatloaf and mashed potatoes. What was served was beautifully cooked, however. I enjoyed it, and I believe Reba did too, although she turned down the cherry pie the waitress suggested for dessert.

We both took our coffee black and talked for hours. At first, we stuck to baseball and the weather, but then the conversation turned to our kids. Reba has a son who is married but to another man, not a woman. That is entirely legal now and becoming common, although there are still religious leaders and politicians who have strong objections. I admit that it took me a while to get used to the idea. I was not raised to believe in such a thing. But all in all, having marriages be independent of gender seems to be positive. Most chambers of commerce love it. There is a lot of money to be made in the trappings of same-sex marriage. More important is that children who would have previously been considered virtually unadoptable, such as those with serious disabilities, have found loving homes with two mothers or two fathers. I can't imagine that a compassionate God would consider that sinful.

Reba's son, Chester, and his husband Charlie are in the process of adoption right now. Reba is looking forward to spoiling a grandchild. So am I. Reba showed me a catalog full of baseball-themed items for babies. It was full of infant-sized team caps, little jerseys, and tiny catcher's mitts. There were things for both boys and girls. It is too early to determine the sex of Katie's and Rick's baby, but we may have a junior Yankees fan either way.

There's also a chance the child may take after Rick, in which case he or she might be more interested in light sabers than baseball bats. I've seen videos of Rick and Alexis fencing with light sabers while she was growing up. They both thoroughly enjoyed it, so that wouldn't be so bad for a grandchild either.

Harry B's wedding will be taking place soon. I'm looking forward to attending. Of course, he would never tell anyone how he knows me without my permission. I suspect there will be a lot of attendees who will merely be identified as friends. The ceremony will be held in a Baptist church with the reception in the fellowship hall, so it will be perfectly natural that no alcohol will be served. I have steered Harry toward Rick's special blend of coffee. That should make for happy guests.

I have to be in court early tomorrow to respond to yet another motion, so I'll say goodnight now.

Forever love,

J.B.


	18. Chapter 18

After the Fall

Chapter 18

Journal of James Beckett

Dearest Johanna,

Victor Baron's legal staff has begun settling the various suits against him; I assume to get them out of the way before the criminal proceedings. The government is willing to unfreeze Baron's funds for that purpose. My clients have been offered an amount large enough to compensate them for the money they paid for worthless classes. There will be enough to pay my expenses and keep me going, too. I would have preferred a trial, with a chance to appeal to a jury for some hefty punitive damages, but with everything else going on, it could be years before we'd have any chance at adjudication. I'll be advising my clients to accept the settlement, and I expect that they will. Tricia is changing to a part-time schedule. She has been accepted at CUNY School of Law in Flushing. It will be a bit of a train ride for her, but she is giddy just to have a chance to study law anywhere. The in-state tuition isn't too outrageous. Between the hours she'll be able to put in at work and student loans, she should be able to manage. She'll probably do it better than we did. As I recall, Katie was a teenager before we had all our loans paid off.

Barack O'Hara will be staying for a time. He'll be working part-time also instead of being an unpaid intern. He deserves it, and I'll be lucky to have him. I'm looking around for another case that appeals to my sense of justice to take on when the Baron University case is put to bed. Reba has some ideas on the subject. She says that some of her son's friends have been facing discrimination or at least harassment where they work. In New York City, discrimination involving sexual orientation has been illegal since 2003, but apparently, that doesn't stop it from happening. From what Reba has described to me, it has just become subtler, in ways such as finding imaginary justifications for disciplinary write-ups, to sabotage opportunities for raises and promotions. I'm not the civil rights attorney you were. I doubt that I ever will be, but I will be looking into some of the complaints. If they are concentrated in one corporation or industry, they may mesh with my experience with class actions. There are many law firms in the city that handle individual suits of that type. I may be able to cut a wider swath.

Reba and I have met for coffee a couple of times before work. She's not a fan of those huge sweet muffins a lot of coffee places sell. Neither am I. Rick put me onto a little shop that serves freshly baked bread and fruit instead of the sugary pastries, with old-fashioned coffee, poured into mugs. There are egg sandwiches too, which I appreciate. It has been a pleasant way to start the day. We haven't planned another dinner yet, but Katie thinks she can get us into Madison Queller's Q3. Having sampled the food that Madison catered for the party at the loft, I am sure that Reba will enjoy it. I know that I will.

Katie's investigation into the death of Deana Cameron is coming along slowly. There is an incredible volume of material for her to go through and she and her team are examining it for the minutest details. There was a note left by the supposed killer. There were no fingerprints on it. It appears that whoever wrote it wore gloves. At the time of the investigation, no one thought it would be worth looking for DNA. The technology to enhance and separate it was way behind where it is now. When Katy went over the note again, she noticed that there are some places where the ink is blotched, as if drops of water had hit it. Rick suggested that perhaps the writer was drooling, either out of excitement or because of some physical problem. The lab did identify traces of saliva on the paper. The DNA was very degraded, and the analysts couldn't get much from it. However, they did find something else. There were traces of an antipsychotic medication that can have side effects like drooling.

That is an entirely new path of investigation. It will be difficult since so much time has passed, but Katie will be looking into anyone who might have had access to the Cameron house who would have been on that type of drug. Katie received chapter and verse on the side-effects of pills like that from an M.E. named Perlmutter. Usually, Katie talks to him as little as possible because he dislikes Rick for some reason. But Perlmutter takes pride in displaying the breadth of his scientific and medical knowledge, and Katie took full advantage of his enthusiasm for doing so. She has put together a profile of physical and behavioral quirks her new suspect might have shown.

Now she has to interview anyone who might remember seeing a person like that around the Cameron house, beginning with Bennett Cameron. It will not be easy. The man went into a downward spiral after his wife died. He retreated both in grief and because the publicity surrounding his daughter's death had turned his life into a daily battle against paparazzi and morbid curiosity seekers.

Cameron resides now in a private supported living facility upstate. Katie is determined to interview him herself. It is a seven-hour drive, and there is no way Rick wants her behind the wheel of a car, especially a police unit, that long. He volunteered to drive. As you might guess, he has a car with all the comforts and safety devices available on the market. They'll be making the trip tomorrow.

Martha is drawing rave reviews across the country. Right now, she is at the Cleveland Playhouse. Despite all the jokes about Cleveland, she is enjoying herself. She made a pilgrimage to the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. Rick thinks that at one time she had a relationship with one of the inductees. I don't want to know any details of that. I'm just glad Katie didn't do the same.

That city is also the home of some restaurants owned by celebrity chefs and is considered quite the culinary paradise. Martha has turned her stay there into a food sampling tour. As an actress, she still prides herself on her figure, so I don't expect that she will be overindulging, just seeking out new dining experiences. In that way, she and Rick are much alike. She practices what she calls sense memory, which she says she uses in her acting. Rick writes experiences with food and wine into his books. Either way, they derive a lot of enjoyment from their explorations. You were always trying to encourage me to broaden my horizons. I think that through my contact with Katie's new family I may in my own way finally be doing it.

The Scorekeepers are planning a trip to the Baseball Hall of Fame in Cooperstown over a weekend in two weeks. We've booked a block of rooms at a motel. Our members will be driving up separately and meeting up when we get there. Reba and I thought we'd drive up together. That will put us in close proximity for at least four hours. I'm looking forward to it, but with some trepidation. If there is anything about me that annoys her, it will probably come out along the way. You managed to put up with me for all those years, so I have hope that the journey will not discourage her too much.

Forever love,

J.B.


	19. Chapter 19

After the Fall

Chapter 19

Journal of James Beckett

Dearest Johanna,

Katie and Rick had a scare on their way back from interviewing Bennett Cameron. Katie wasn't feeling well and Rick insisted on finding the nearest emergency room. As it turned out her illness had nothing to do with the pregnancy. It was just a kid's bug that's going around. Ryan's daughter picked it up from school and it seems that he passed it on to Katie before he knew he was contagious. It's supposed to only last about three days, but Rick isn't going to let Katie out of bed except to go to the bathroom until she's over it. Rick thinks he might have more immunity to childhood maladies than Katie does because he says Alexis brought home everything imaginable when she was growing up. As I remember it, Katie was pretty healthy - or just too stubborn to get sick.

From what Katie's told me on the phone, the trip was worth it. Bennett Cameron has some trouble getting around, but his mind is clear. He told her that in the neighborhood where they lived, there were a couple of doctors who were very quick with the prescription pad. Unfortunately, in some places these days, that's more of a problem than ever. The country is in the midst of a pretty severe epidemic of opioid addiction. It's not just heroin either, like the mess you tried to clean up in Washington Heights. There's a synthetic one called Fentanyl that's killing people left and right. The politicians are making a lot of noises about it, but not much has been done yet. In my opinion, it's because they don't want to shut off the spigot of money from the big pharmaceutical companies.

However, the present crisis has nothing to do with Deana Cameron's case. That concerns a different drug. Cameron could not recall seeing anyone drooling, but he did remember a neighbor who had some uncontrollable movements. According to what Katie said Perlmutter told her, that could have been a side effect of the drug too. His surname was Russell. Bennett couldn't remember his first name. He may not have known it. He'd only seen the man because the daughter, Carlie Russell, played with Deana. When Carlie's father picked her up, they'd wave to each other.

Russell is hardly an uncommon name, but it gives Katie a place to start. There were no records of an interview with anyone named Russell in the case files so she won't be retreading old ground. I walked some old ground this morning. The field where I played Little League is still there. I wanted to show it to Reba. You know that when we were kids, they didn't let girls play, but Reba was at every game to cheer Barney on. I believe she may have given him a few pointers as well. She also played the baseball card games with the boys. From what Barney's confided to me, that was the way Reba built up her collection. He said she was very good. I wasn't surprised to hear that.

Baseball hasn't changed much. That's one of the things I like about it. There is more and better safety equipment, especially for the kids. That's a good thing. The bats have been modernized as well. The Scorekeepers are talking about taking a trip to Louisville sometime for a tour of the Slugger factory there. I'm told they have their own groves to grow wood for the bats. The moisture content is carefully controlled. They even coat the major league bats with a special lacquer of some sort to promote washboarding, which provides a better surface to hit the ball. I can almost see you nodding off.

I think that my research into gender identity bias might be more interesting to you. It has become very complicated, Johanna. There is a panoply of categories where there were once only two. It is not easy for me to integrate into my life experience, but I firmly believe that whatever term is affixed to someone's sexuality, their rights should not be compromised. The problem is especially severe with those who are transgender, that is, identifying with a sexual identity other than the one they were assigned at birth. Many states are passing laws that are more, rather than less, discriminatory. Fortunately, New York is not one of them. Still, individual businesses can make the lives of employees who don't fit into their perceived norms, hell.

I have decided to try a suit against a company that is a particularly grievous offender. It is called Creation First, which purports to refer to the craft and hobby supplies that it manufactures and sells. There appears to be more to it than that. The family that owns it is religiously quite conservative. It objects not only to abortion but contraception. It didn't want the health insurance it provided to cover birth control. The real conundrum arose because as you may remember, medications used for birth control are also used to treat some disorders. There are also women for whom pregnancy can have fatal consequences. In theory, women were supposed to be covered for pills to address such concerns, but in practice, the claims were denied. The whole thing came to a head when a woman died. She was a diabetic, and a pregnancy sent her into kidney failure. Her family sued and received a very modest settlement. If I ever meet the lawyer who handled the case, I'll have a few choice words to say to him. In any event, the amount of money Creation First had to pay out didn't deter them from continuing to pursue policies, even illegal ones, on religious grounds. I could understand that if they were a church or an affiliate of one, but they are not. In fact, they could become one, if they wanted to operate the business as a nonprofit. But that's the hypocrisy. They are serving money, not God. And that's why I think they deserve a good drubbing.

I sound like I'm giving a sermon myself. I suppose there is not much difference between a sermon and a good closing argument. The purpose of either one is to convince your audience of the righteousness of your convictions. I hope I get to present one to a jury in this case. If you had asked me a few years ago about defending the rights of people I can barely understand, I doubt that my response would have been passionate. But now my eyes are beginning to see the way that Reba's view her son, his husband, and their friends. The passion that arises from her love is infectious.

If someone dared to discriminate against Katie or anyone she holds dear, I would feel like Reba does and fight like hell. I believe that you saw such matters clearly, long before I did. You died because you thought the rights of anyone, no matter how reprehensible the person was, were important. At the time you died, I didn't understand. It all seemed so senseless. But you were right. You were always right. And Reba is right too. I think perhaps that is why I enjoy her company. You are very different women but imbued with the same fighting spirit. Perhaps you have sent me the sign I was seeking.

Forever love,

J.B.

A/N I haven't been a baseball fan since the '69 Mets, but through strange circumstances, I do know about bats. Long, long, ago in a galaxy far, far away, I developed one of those coatings for bats, that Jim mentioned. You can figure out the era by this; Ken Griffey Jr. swore that the coated bats broke his batting slump. LOL.


	20. Chapter 20

After the Fall

Chapter 20

Journal of James Beckett

Dearest Johanna,

Katie and the baby are fine. She's gone back to work. She is not having an easy time at all, tracking down the right Russell. I don't believe she expected to, but there is very little trail to follow. The Russells lived in a rental unit, so there are no property records to determine where they might have gone. It could be anywhere in the country or even the world. The doctors who might have prescribed the pills are long gone too. Even if they weren't, their records would be confidential.

Since Katie doesn't have a first name for the suspect, she's begun to look for the daughter. That's not an easy task. There are over 20 Carlie or Carly Russells listed in New York City alone. Bennett Cameron wasn't sure of the spelling. After all these years, Carlie could have gone through several marriages or even God forbid, be deceased. Katie is taking the investigation step by step, although I think she wishes that Rick would have one of his theories.

He isn't able to help her much right now. Between the time he lost on the trip upstate and the time he spent taking care of Katie, he is under the gun on his writing deadline. He's doing it at the precinct, but not participating much in the proceedings there.

Reba and I will be leaving for Cooperstown tomorrow morning. There is a lot of rain predicted, the edge of a Nor'easter. Once we get further inland, things should be all right, but we'll be leaving early and allowing plenty of time for the trip. That makes me even more nervous.

We'll have something to talk about besides baseball, with my suit against Creation First. One of her son Don's friends works there. He has been passed over for promotion three times, undeservedly, according to Reba. I believe her, but I'll still have to get all the facts on that situation and all potential violations of equal opportunity. That will be a lot of discovery, and I expect Creation First's attorneys to be every bit as obstructive as Baron's were.

Alexis and Gus have finished preparing their apartment for the big reveal. They are going to be holding a housewarming, not because they want anyone to bring them anything, but because they want to show off the work they've put into the place. They deserve to do that. Rick tells me that Gus did a better job on the floors than the professional Rick hired did on the ones at the loft. The hardest thing the kids had to do to hold their party was free up the time. Both of them have extremely full schedules. The energy of youth! I could never keep up with them. I'm not sure I could have kept up with them when I was their age. I'm sure you could have. And of course, Katie was always moving at a mile-a-minute.

I'm going to try to get some sleep now. I think I'll need it for the trip tomorrow, even though Reba has offered to share the driving. I'll continue this when I get back. Good night, dearest.

* * *

Johanna, it was some trip. There was even more rain than I expected. The storms are becoming more severe. It was just as well that Reba and I got out of the city. The subways flooded and the trains had to be shut down. I wasn't there to see it, but according to the news, traffic was so heavy that cars were warned to stay off the road so that emergency vehicles could get through.

There were power outages up and down the Eastern Seaboard. Most of New York City was fine, but the surrounding suburbs were hit hard. From what I gather, the power companies are still working on restoring the outages.

Reba and I took things slow on the road, even where it wasn't raining. The drive is such a popular route for tourists that there are all sorts of interesting little shops along the way, with everything from antiques to homemade lemon soap. We stopped several times. Perhaps antiques like to look at antiques. We didn't buy any of those, but Reba did get some soap. You would have liked it. It made the car smell good.

Usually, I'm uneasy when someone else is driving - you remember that. But Reba is a good driver. She has a genuine skill for avoiding potholes, which is fortunate because the past winter caused a lot of them which have not all been repaired yet. We discussed the suit against Creation First, but we also played the license plate game you and Katie, and I used to play when we were on the road - seeing how many plates from different states we could spot.

It was late afternoon when we arrived at the motel. We had stopped for hotdogs and root beer along the way, but by the time we were checked into our rooms, we were starved. It was only the second time we've been to dinner together. The motel was on the lakefront and had its own nautical-themed restaurant. After all that rain, water might not have been the best thing to think about, but we had a window table, and the view of the boats was impressive.

Fortunately for my tastes, the menu was American. That makes sense in a town that celebrates the American pastime. Like you, Reba showed no skittishness about enjoying a good meal – except for dessert. Unlike you and Katie, she's not a fan of sweets. That makes charming her with chocolate out of the question, but a good steak seems to do the trick. With what she does like, whether it's baseball or thick fries, she digs in with total enthusiasm.

After dinner, Reba and I met up with the rest of The Scorekeepers. We went over a brochure of the Hall of Fame and plotted out what we wanted to see Sunday. It opened at 8 o'clock in the morning, so we were anxious to get an early start.

Both Reba and I were excited to see the video display commemorating all the Yankee championships. Reba had to check out the 1909 Honus Wagner baseball card. She could never afford to have one in her collection, even if it was possible for her to get her hands on one, but she wanted to inspect every detail. At another exhibit, I was fascinated by how a ball looked after Babe Ruth hit it over 500 feet. That man had amazing strength. I think the way things are now, he wouldn't be given much attention by the paparazzi, because he doesn't fit the modern image of a perfect physique. But if anything that just makes his accomplishment more amazing.

After our tour at the Hall of Fame, and a snack, Reba and I went to a movie theater to see Sully. That's a film about a pilot who saved a planeload of passengers by landing on the Hudson River. We both agreed that it was nice to see a hero with gray hair. We could have watched something in one of our rooms, but I didn't feel comfortable proposing that and apparently neither did Reba. I have no idea if the relationship will ever get past baseball, dinner, and a movie. But as I am so often reminded at meetings, everything is one day at a time.

Forever love,

J.B.


	21. Chapter 21

After the Fall

Chapter 21

Journal of James Beckett

Dearest Johanna,

It's been a week since I wrote to you. I spent some of my evenings attending extra meetings. I'm ashamed to say that I missed a couple last week. Things have been bustling at the office too, Barack O'Hara threw himself wholeheartedly into gathering information on Creation First. He even bought a few drinks in a gay bar located not far from the Creation First offices, something I could never do.

O'Hara reported that the situation is even worse than we imagined. Creation First is taking every step to make work unbearable for LGBTQ employees, as those with varying sexual identifications are now called. They will cut staffing so that projects cannot be completed without skipping breaks and meals and working late. They have refused comp time and declined to schedule vacations. If work is not completed on schedule, the blame falls on the employees who were given impossible assignments in the first place. Even in that area of the city, such behavior on the part of management is hardly limited to Creation First, but as far as O'Hara could make out, they are far and away the worst offender.

Many members of the LGBTQ community are digging in their heels and refusing to be bullied. I applaud them for that. Some are already complainants in my suit, and O'Hara is managing to get others to join, or at least contribute supporting statements. The young man is quite an organizer. All of that has created extra paperwork, but I am more than happy to handle it, as is Tricia.

I've been keeping Reba up-to-date on any nonconfidential information. She is very excited to hear that things are picking up steam. She has passed things on to Don, as well.

Katie's work continues to move along slowly. Rick barreled through finishing his Nikki Heat book and getting it into Black Pawn. Apparently, Gina is mollified, at least for the moment. Rick has more time to help Katie now. He would have liked to put his followers on tracking down the right Russell, but any publicity he might generate could serve to alert the subject, so he is keeping the investigation quiet.

So far Katie has interviewed 10 Carlie Russells. She had Rick with her for three of the sessions and either Ryan or Esposito with her for the rest of them. As I understand it, both detectives are being supportive, bordering on over solicitous. Ryan's wife had some life-threatening complications during the birth of their second child. That makes him extra vigilant. From some comments Rick has made from time to time, Esposito has always been protective of Katie, to the point where Rick suspected that at some point, they had a relationship. If that was the case, Katie has never mentioned it, and in any event, she has no interest in any man but Rick. If anything, the love in their eyes when they look at each other has only increased with her pregnancy. It is beautiful to see my little girl so happy.

I attended Alexis' and Gus' housewarming yesterday. They really have done an admirable job making the apartment their own. I imagine that Alexis had to obtain permission to do so, but she not only painted, she put up wallpaper. You remember what a mess that was when you and I tried it in our early years before we had the money and the sense to hire a professional. These days, there are step by step directions for everything both online and at the big home improvement stores. Alexis, as she does with just about everything, made it her business to learn all the ins and outs of paper hanging. She also managed to obtain paper that is compatible with the vintage of the building. I assume that was the result of an online search, too.

The place looks inviting but with an air of dignity. It still has old-fashioned moldings, which the kids managed to restore. Like a lot of the older kitchens in New York, theirs doesn't have much in the way of cabinets or counter space, but it does have an old-fashioned pantry. That makes sense with having a maid's room. Alexis discovered a solid old table in a thrift store that she's using instead of a counter. She loves to cook. I believe she must have gotten that from Rick, although he claims he learned to cook in self-defense because Martha is much more competent on a stage than at a stove. From what Alexis has told me, that is also true of her mother and of Gina. Katie's culinary skills, when she cares to use them, must be a break for Rick. Gus claims that he can throw together a meal, or as a student and a musician he would have starved. But the young man is also wise enough not to venture into Alexis's territory uninvited. I was just as cautious when you were in the midst of preparing one of your magnum brunches. Rick told me that the first time Katie cooked for him when she was staying at his loft after a serial killer blew up her apartment, she smacked his hand with a spatula when he reached for something before she was ready to serve. I can remember you doing the same to me. Like mother, like daughter.

Harry B.'s wedding is next weekend. Reba will be going with me. It goes without saying that I will keep my peace about any Friends of Bill, but I doubt that she will ask. I have confided to her that I am an alcoholic and that I am an adherent of the program. She has experience with keeping confidences. She has kept them for Don and his friends, when necessary. She will understand about things I have to keep to myself.

There has been some news about Victor Baron. First, on the amusing side, the man tried to hide the fact that he was losing his hair, with a massive combover. Why with all his money he didn't have one of the Fifth Avenue surgical artists remedy the problem over the years, I can't figure out. The prison officials decided that the complicated style he affected could be used to conceal contraband, so over his protests, his hair was cut short. It took about an inch off his height, most likely more than that off his ego.

He was also involved in a fight at Rikers, and the story is that he touched it off. The man has been entitled all his life. As you well know, there is a hierarchy in prison. I suppose he thought that he would be at the top of it somehow, but of course, he is not. Behind bars, he doesn't have the means to buy himself a position. He is neither strong or skillful enough to battle his way to dominance. But his attempts at the sort of bullying behavior he has practiced over the years persisted. He managed to infuriate one of the gangs. He did not come out of it well.

From the last news story, I read before writing this, Baron is in the infirmary. He has both a broken arm and a fractured jaw. It will be some time before he is able to talk again. After the way he has used his words to wound so many for decades, it is poetic justice. As the wheels of the legal system continue to turn, there may be more to come.

Forever love,

J.B.


	22. Chapter 22

After the Fall

Chapter 22

Journal of James Beckett

Dearest Johanna,

Reba gave me one hell of a scare at the reception after Harry B.'s wedding. She went into convulsions. I've never seen that happen to anyone before. One of the guests was a nurse and made sure Reba didn't hurt herself while we waited for the paramedics to arrive.

I followed them to the hospital. The doctors stopped the convulsions, and she seems to be doing OK now. She explained to me that she has problems with blood sugar. She's not a diabetic. It has nothing to do with insulin. She has a defect in the enzyme that breaks down some sugars, I think she said fructose and glucose. The condition is genetic but fortunately didn't pass to Don. The problem explains why she stays away from sweets, even fruit. She tries to be very careful.

Apparently, convulsions are not the only complication. Over time the disorder can cause liver damage. I know enough people with that, myself included, although mine is not as severe as that of some of the other members of the program. It is nothing to take lightly. Reba has been fighting the battle against her disease since childhood, and there have been some setbacks along the way. What happened at the reception was one of them.

Since your death and Katie's decision to join the police force, I've pushed thoughts of the fragility of life to the back of my mind as much as I can. They resurfaced when Katie and Rick were shot. I wrote to you about that. There is also the ever-lurking fear that something will go wrong with Katie's pregnancy. But what happened with Reba was a bolt from out of the blue - or possibly the other direction. She has always seemed so strong, I never thought about what might be lurking below the surface. I suppose that was selfish.

One realization that has reasserted itself with crystal clarity is that none of us knows how long we or anyone else will be on this earth. As lawyers, we are fond of saying that justice delayed is justice denied. That may well go for everything else in this world, especially building relationships. Reba has become very important to me, and I need to let her know that before the opportunity is snatched away.

Katie has made the most of her opportunity to solve Deana Cameron's murder. She finally found the right Carlie Russell., in interview 21. She almost didn't. Carlie had married twice and changed her name both times, but after her second divorce had returned to using Russell. She told Katie that her father, Malthus, is still alive and that she hears from him sporadically, by email. He doesn't have an established residence. Years ago, he sold most of what he had and has been traveling the country in a camper. From what Carlie could tell Katie, he lives on Social Security and a disability pension. The RV, the Social Security and pension payments should all be traceable. The emails and a bank account should be as well. While Russell may be a common name, Malthus is not. Wherever Malthus is, Katie and her task force will find him.

With his work for Black Pawn out of the way for the moment, Rick has begun putting more time into his work for One World. He is still doing his writing at the precinct, but not contributing heavily to Katie's online investigation. Like his counterpart in Rick's books, Ryan excels in that area. He is helping Katie a lot, but hopefully not transmitting any more unwelcome surprises.

I almost left out the big news. Alexis and Gus are engaged. At first, they'd thought that they put off marriage until they both completed their degrees, but after the way they've worked together to make a home for themselves, there seemed no reason to do that. They are both convinced that they have met the loves of their lives, and I have no reason to doubt it.

They are going to wait until the end of the present school term. Not only will that take classwork off their plates, but it will also allow for a honeymoon. Rick says that as a wedding present, he'll pay to send them anywhere they want to go. Now they have to decide where that might be.

Alexis has done a lot of traveling, with Rick, Martha, and her mother, Meredith. She is reasonably fluent in French and has dabbled in Spanish, German, and Russian. Gus has rarely left the city. He took Spanish in high school. You know how useful that can be in New York. His true fluency is in the international language of music. From what Alexis has told me, he has played with students from all over the world, and regardless of native tongue, they managed to communicate just fine.

Alexis' wedding should be an interesting affair. I believe she wants the trappings to be simple. Castle will be assuming full father-of-the-bride responsibilities, so I don't believe the cost will be much of an issue. I don't know how much he is worth, financially. It's not something he discusses, other than being the one who always offers to pick up the check. Katie doesn't talk about it either.

From what she said years ago when their relationship became serious, his money made her uneasy. You and I provided for her well enough. It's not like she ever had to miss a meal or didn't have a roof over her head, but at most, she viewed our family as part of the upper middle class. Stuyvesant may be one of the best high schools in the nation, but it is still a public school. She was able to turn down her Regents Scholarship and go out of state to Stanford, but none of us ever traveled in the sort of circles that Rick did and occasionally still does. It took her quite a while to reconcile herself to his beach house in The Hamptons and poker buddies who were either high city officials or best-selling authors. I think his wealth still may make her uncomfortable at times.

Alexis, if anything, may have the opposite problem. She went to excellent private schools and never had to worry about whether her family could afford to send her to college. Rick tried his best to make her appreciate the value of a dollar - putting her on a reasonable allowance until she started working. But she has always known the safety net was there, and it took her some time to become accustomed to how the rest of the world - including Gus, gets by. His parents lived paycheck to paycheck, and he had to scramble for everything he needed to pursue his music. From what I've gathered that including playing on street corners and in the subway, as well as his jobs in clubs, once he was past drinking age.

The difference in experience makes them a complementary pair, much the way Rick and Katie are. One-half is the creative spirit and the other half the dogged achiever, but there are elements of each in both. I suppose I'm describing living examples of yin and yang. I hope the union is as successful for Alexis and Gus as it is for Rick and Katie.

Forever love,

J.B.


	23. Chapter 23

After the Fall

Chapter 23

Journal of James Beckett

Dearest Johanna,

My hand is shaking as I write this. I'm considering proposing to Reba. I know that we have not been together long. I'll confess that we haven't done more than exchange a kiss. But when you died, my world was shattered in the blink of an eye. It almost happened again twice, when Katie was shot. I have no way of knowing what God has in store for Reba or me. We could live for decades, or either of us could be gone tomorrow.

I do know this: Reba is in continuous danger from her condition. She could end up back in the hospital - or worse - at any time. If things go south, there will be decisions to be made, and it tears at her heart to have to put that responsibility on Don. He has faced more than his share of challenges in his life and will be facing more with the adoption of a child. If Reba and I are married, those decisions will fall on me. The legal effect could be achieved with a living will and a power of attorney, but those documents would do nothing to cement our commitment to each other for whatever lies ahead.

If I have the guts to ask and Reba accepts, I don't want to pull attention away from either Alexis' marriage to Gus or from the birth of Katie's and Rick's child. You and I had our big wedding. From the pictures I've seen in Reba's apartment, I believe she had a large ceremony as well. A trip to Las Vegas or even to City Hall this time around would suffice. But of course, if we should get married, decisions about how and where to do it will be up to Reba.

Right now, I would love down some liquid courage, but I know that is the worst move I could possibly make. Reba is cooking dinner for us tonight. Staying in makes for a more manageable situation for her than going out. In any case, I would not be about to get down on one knee in public. I'm not sure I could make it to the floor, and I know I'd have trouble getting up again. My knees don't work as well as they used to. If I ask tonight, the privacy of her apartment will be the best place to do it. And if she turns me down no one else will see it happen.

Katie has your ring. She used to wear it around her neck until she put Bracken behind bars. I could never imagine it on any finger but yours. I doubt Katie could either. I have Nonna's ring, the one with the diamond and the amethysts, to offer to Reba if she wants it. I think Nonna would have liked her and wanted her to have it. If Reba wants something else, she can have whatever makes her happy.

Katie has a handle on locating Malthus Russell. She says his RV has been picked up on cameras in several places in the Midwest, and he's moving eastward. Withdrawals from ATM's show the same pattern. She is hoping that he is on his way back to New York, perhaps to see Carlie. It would simplify matters greatly if she could question him here. And she wouldn't have to worry about extradition.

While Russell is coming this way, Katie's workload has fallen off, and she and Rick are taking more time for themselves, while they have the chance. I don't think Katie fully understands what a change an infant can make to a household. But Rick does. I'm sure he remembers walking the floor at midnight as well as I do, as well as I'm sure you do too.

Katie was, to say the least, a lively baby, but I would expect no less of her child. That goes double, given that Rick is the father. I think being a grandparent will suit me. I'll get to enjoy watching the little one grow, and bombarding everyone who'll stand still long enough, with pictures. But I'll be able to hand the child back for feeding or changing, and I'll be getting a night's sleep, even if Katie and Rick won't.

They may have a willing helper. Alexis is looking forward to being a big sister. Both she and Gus will have lighter schedules during the summer after they are married. Who knows? She may get in some practice to have a baby of her own someday.

Reba may be a grandmother before I'm a grandfather. The adoption that Don and his husband Chester have been working toward is almost complete. The home assessments have been made. They've proved their financial stability. They've even taken child care and child development classes. All that is left is the final paperwork.

The child is a little boy- not a baby. His parentage is not sealed. He was born to a single mother. The father is unknown. From what I've been told, the mother worked hard to make a home for him -too hard. She was holding down two jobs, including a night shift while a neighbor was watching him. It is a tragic story. The exhausted mother fell asleep at the wheel of her car trying to get home to her son and was killed when the vehicle went over a guardrail. She had no family who was willing to take the boy in, so he went into foster care.

He is of mixed race, black and Asian. Chester has similar ancestry so that the boy will look like one of his fathers. Unless things hit a snag., Don and Chester should have their new son sometime next week.

With the information Barack O'Hara has been gathering, and the additional complainants he's snagged, my suit against Creation First has been gathering steam. Creation First, has, as you would expect, requested discovery and I don't think they like what they are seeing. There are just too many times, places, and incidents for them to claim my clients are exaggerating or making things up. I'm expecting settlement feelers any minute, but I'm also concerned that complainants still working there may suffer some sort of retribution. I have made it very clear to opposing counsel that attempts at any such acts will be costly for Creation First. I believe that this time I really have them by the shorthairs, and I am going to make them hurt. That sounds more than a little aggressive for me, but the more I learn about what's been going on, the angrier I get.

This is the most exciting news, so I saved it for last. Katie had an ultrasound that revealed the sex of the baby. It's a girl. Katie and Rick are not discussing names yet. They don't want to do anything that will jinx the pregnancy. I can understand that. Katie is beginning to show. As slim as she has always been, any expansion of her waist is easily noticeable. Rick is also carrying himself with an element of pride, although guarded. If anything, as the baby takes on more reality, I think he is more nervous than ever for Katie. I can understand it. If anything were to happen now, it would be devastating.

Katie has a glow about her, very much like the one you had when you were carrying her. She is so much your daughter; I can see you and feel your presence every time I look at her. Whatever else happens that will never change.

Forever love,

J.B.


	24. Chapter 24

After the Fall

Chapter 24

The Journal of James Beckett

Dearest Johanna,

Reba and I will be getting married soon, but I'm not sure when. She didn't want Nonna's ring or any ring except a wedding band. She says she wouldn't wear it anyway because it would distract from the massive life change Don and Chester will be undergoing as well as Alexis' and Gus' marriage and Katie's and Rick's baby. I understand that and she is right, but it still hurts. Perhaps it's the lawyer in me, but I would have liked a visible sign of our promise to each other.

Aside from avoiding symbolism, for now, there are a lot of logistical problems we will need to work out and overcome. The major one is where we'll live. We don't need to find an apartment like Alexis and Gus did. I still live in the apartment that you, Katie and I shared. I almost lost it when I crawled into the bottle. My work was in the dumper for a long time. The memories here can still be painful, but I could never bear to let them go. I still have the bed we slept in together but it has been through a couple of changes in mattresses, and for the first few years, at least, Katie made sure I had clean sheets and towels.

Reba made a clean break after her husband passed away. He had endured so much suffering where they lived together that she could almost hear it echoing from the walls. She has a condo now that was adapted from an older apartment when her building was bought and refurbished. It is nice and free of her ghosts. We will probably live there if I can let this place go.

There would also be a matter of combining two households. We have both been self-sufficient for some time. And there will be working out schedules of time spent with families. It will take a lot of adjusting, and I am pretty set in my ways.

One thing we both agree about is having as small a ceremony as possible. I was thinking that we might not even let the kids in on it, but Katie would be upset and Reba believes Don would as well. We may have the sort of wedding that Kate and Rick had with just immediate family. But we'll have to get everything else straightened out first.

As far as straightening things out goes, Lucas called me this morning. He had a setback. He was fired at work. He didn't like the job and was not treated well, but he would have wanted to leave on his own terms. He went through the better part of a case of beer by himself. He poured out what was left when we were on the phone together. We went to a meeting tonight, but he wasn't ready to share what happened. When he can confess his slip to the group, he'll be prepared to admit it to himself, and he'll be moving forward again.

He'll have to find another job. Unemployment is pretty low right now, so there are opportunities out there, but it is easier to get a job if you already have one. From all the clients you've helped, you know that getting fired does not look good on a job application as a reason for leaving.

I'm going to talk to Rick. Obviously, I can't give him any details about Lucas, but he has so many connections and is so creative, he may have a few ideas. Lucas told me he has some vacation pay coming which should keep him for a couple of weeks, anyway, but his financial situation will disintegrate rapidly if he doesn't find a new job quickly.

Malthus Russell's last location is not far from New York. He's in Cleveland. That's only a little over a seven-hour drive on Route 80. The ATM he used is near Playhouse Square, where Martha is still playing in Gypsy. She and Rick talk on a regular basis. She is keeping close track of how Katie and the baby are doing. When he told her about Russell, she suggested that she might do some snooping. Rick wants her to stay away from Russell. There is no way of knowing if he is still dangerous or not. But Rick's reaction to Martha doing some sleuthing tickled me because Martha was sounding like the mother of Jameson Rook, Rick's alter ego in the Nicki Heat books.

As I understand it, Martha did gather some intelligence on a case. I'm sure you must remember Temptation Lane, the soap opera that you and Katie watched together. Katie still records the show as a way of feeling close to you. You might recall that Martha played a character who was a brief love interest for the male lead played by Lance Hastings. When a writer on the show was murdered, Martha attempted to do some undercover work. She did manage to push Rick to the clue that broke the case. He may have drawn some inspiration from that.

As I told you, I expected that an offer of a settlement from Creation First was imminent. I received one today, but it was far from impressive. It was off by at least a factor of 10. I'll be making a counteroffer, far above what I want, to leave room for negotiations. While this has been going on, Elizabeth Weston, the U.S. Attorney for the Southern District has requested some information. She may bring a suit of her own against Creation First as well as other companies, for civil rights violations. It's about time. As yet, what Weston is doing is confidential, so I can't share it with Reba, as much as I want to. But it will be public soon enough, and I know that Reba will be delighted, as will Don and Chester.

Did I ever tell you that Don is a chef? He has been working at one of the upscale restaurants in the theater district, a place called Garden of Delights. As you might guess, they specialize in creations from fresh vegetables. They have a partnership with one of the organic farms upstate. They do serve cage-free organic chicken and organic salmon as well. I am not entirely sure what that entails, other than high prices.

Don has been working toward having a restaurant of his own. He would handle the culinary aspects and Chester, who is a CPA, would handle the fiduciary matters. Don is not thinking about anything too large, but he does want child care facilities on-site for the employees, and of course for himself. He expects he would have clientele from the LGBTQ community, but the business wouldn't be aimed explicitly in that direction, just toward anyone who enjoys good food, freshly prepared and attractively served. I believe that artistic aspects may be his hook. I've seen what he can do with a knife and a radish. It is amazing. He could be a sculptor if that were his bent.

As you might guess, Don is looking for investors. Rick might be a possibility. He already owns a bar called The Old Haunt. I've only seen it from the outside. Rick told me it was a writers' bar and that he wrote much of one of his novels there. Now it is a very popular spot with the cops from the 12th Precinct. That makes for very steady cash flow. I don't know if Rick would be attracted to the type of restaurant Don has in mind. Rick is what they now refer to as a foodie, but I think he is more interested in how food tastes than how it looks. I do think he will appreciate the idea of providing child care for the staff since he and Katie will be dealing with that challenge themselves not too long from now. Reba will be having Rick and Katie over for dinner soon. That subject, among many others, may come up. It will be an interesting evening. Perhaps you will be watching.

Forever love,

J.B.


	25. Chapter 25

After the Fall

Chapter 25

Journal of James Beckett

Dearest Johanna,

Rick and Katie had dinner with Reba and me at her condo. Reba enjoyed doing the cooking, but Don provided a dessert, as that is not his mother's forte. As you might imagine, a lot of the conversation centered around baseball. Because of the absence of Rick's father, he didn't grow up with the game, or any other sport, for that matter, except what was forced on him at boarding school. He does have a connection, however. Martha worked with Joe Torre, who is now baseball's chief officer, on a charity project some years back. They got to know each other pretty well. Rick got to know him too and met a lot of players. Rick introduced Katie to Torre when they were on one of their earlier cases together. When she texted me at the time, I could feel her excitement pour through the phone.

When the discussion of my marriage to Reba finally came up, things did not go as smoothly. Rick congratulated me and slapped me on the back. Katie smiled, but not the kind of smile that lights up her eyes. You remember the difference. Her words were very tight when she wished the both of us good luck. I'm sure she meant it, she just wasn't comfortable with the idea.

Things got more strained when Reba brought up the possibility that I might move in with her. Katie has great affection for the home where we all lived together. She had a hard time giving up her own apartment when she and Rick were married, even though she'd only lived there a few years. Our home was very dear to her, as it is the last place she ever saw you. I think that letting go of that connection is very disturbing to her, but she didn't say so. Katie felt secure enough to put away your ring. Perhaps the new family she is building with Rick will give her the strength to let go of that apartment too. She'll just need some time to process it all.

I still have a lot of your things in storage. When I wrote to you about all the drama Rick and Katie went through to get married, I told you that she was almost wed in your dress. She was beautiful, almost as beautiful as you, in the simple thing she wore when the ceremony finally took place. Katie has your papers because she and Rick used them to gather evidence on Bracken. I told you about that. I have boxes of your clothes, your memorabilia, your photo albums, and even that crazy mug you had where the scales of justice tilted when you poured hot coffee into it. I think I am finally at the point where I'm prepared to figure out what to do with all of it. Katie will probably want some things. Some of the clothes that you saved from when we were young are back in style. Can you believe the kids are wearing paisley again? I think about some of the things I wore and wince. Thank God, I don't have to make any instant decisions. Katie and I may do it together.

I was right about Rick having ideas for Lucas. I believe he understood why I wasn't too forthcoming with information about why I have a friend who needs a job. He just asked me for a description of Lucas and about what his skills are. I've never mentioned it to you, but Lucas has a very resonant voice, like a radio announcer. Rick was excited to hear that. His new publisher, One World, is starting a line of audiobooks. Lucas will have to audition, but Rick thinks he might have a good chance at recording the text. It sounds like a less stressful job than the one he had, fewer levels of management if nothing else. Rick gave me a contact for Lucas.

After Rick tasted the dessert Don made, which had four different flavors of chocolate in it and looked like it had come off the cover of a magazine, Reba mentioned that Don was trying to open a restaurant. Before she could say anything else, Rick asked if Don was looking for investors. He said that he has to talk to his business manager, but he's interested in putting some money into the venture. He thinks that one of his poker buddy authors, who writes stories prominently featuring food, might be as well.

I have never enjoyed mysteries the way you did, although I've read all the Nikki Heats. The first one was a bit disturbing, even though Katie assured me that the love scene had come strictly out of Rick's imagination, but the books make for nice light reading. I did enjoy Margaret Truman's stories. The lead character in those had a thing for sandwiches. She described them in great detail. From what Rick said, this author's protagonist does something similar with fine dining. Perhaps that might be considered an homage to Nero Wolfe. I don't know, I've never read one of Rick's friend's books. If he invests in Don's restaurant, I might. I know Reba will.

On the work front, I made my counter offer to the attorneys for Creation First. They weren't happy with it, but I didn't expect them to be. If they had been, I would have been aiming much too low. They'll be getting back to the company and coming back with a response. I expect the negotiations will go a few more rounds.

Now that this case seems to be winding down, I may be picking up another one. It's similar to what I did for the students who were swindled by Victor Baron. There is a trend that was already going on while you were still with us of for-profit colleges and universities that promise students great careers and get them to take out loans to fund their educations. Many of them are a scam. They have less than a 5 percent graduation rate. The institutions, a lot of which are online, just exist to get their hands on federal loan funds. There is one in New York that promised its marks careers in computer programming, but the level of instruction was so poor that the students were utterly unqualified when matched with their counterparts from traditional colleges.

That left both many young people and a number of older ones saddled with considerable debt, and either no jobs or menial ones. To make it worse, since the debts were incurred as student loans, the law doesn't allow them to be discharged by bankruptcy. There is a consumer protection organization involved that will be picking up my initial fee and expenses. The students who were taken, can't afford it. The case will be massive, affecting hundreds and possibly thousands of victims.

I'll have to hire some help. I would hire Lucas if he had the qualifications, but most of what we will have to do is computer and paperwork, and that kind of thing has never been his area. I may be availing myself of the services of RCI, as well, to track down both victims and possible perpetrators. I can see this thing possibly stretching out for years, but it will be worthwhile. It will also give me a chance to work with Alexis and perhaps even with Katie if I need some investigatory advice. I think both of us might enjoy that.

Forever love,

J.B.


	26. Chapter 26

After the Fall

Chapter 26

Journal of James Beckett

Dearest Johanna,

I have some incredible news. Do you remember that there is a math and science contest for high schoolers every year? That was never Katie's thing, but some of her classmates were involved. You would not believe the things that come out of it these days. Many of those young people are well on their way to solving some very serious problems in this world.

The solution to Reba's disorder, or at least a viable treatment, may have come out of the contest held two years ago. It wasn't even from the winner. It was from a runner-up. She spliced genes into bacteria to make them produce a working version of the enzyme Reba needs. An up and coming drug company picked up on it and scaled up the process. It is about to start clinical trials, and Reba is going to be a part of them.

The first trial will be for safety only, not efficacy. But if the patients show significant improvement, they may be allowed to continue with the medication. Of course, there are no guarantees, but other than watching her diet, there has been nothing Reba could do to ameliorate her condition or prevent damage to her body. Now there might be. I am adding my prayers that this will work, to my ones for the health and safety of Katie and the baby. I'm hoping that you will put in a good word as well.

The school term is almost over, and Alexis' and Gus' wedding will be coming up soon. Not too many of the plans have been shared with me, but I understand that it will be a very musical affair. Most of the musicians Gus has played with in various venues will be there, and many of them will be performing. Gus has written special music. I have no idea what the wedding march will sound like, but it won't be from Lohengrin.

Lucas' audition for One World was successful. He has already started recording a book for them. They haven't asked for his services to be exclusive, so now that he knows he can do the job, he will be applying for other voice work as well. He told me that he enjoys the work a lot. You used to say that when God closes a door, he opens a window. I think in this case God must have used Rick's hands to open a big one. I believe things will be smoother for Lucas now. He even shared what happened when he was fired, with the group. I'm very happy for him.

Katie is getting pretty big. On her slim body, maternity clothes don't disguise anything, but I don't think that she wants them to. She was never drawn to babies. I'm sure you remember that when the other girls babysat for money, she waited tables and when she could, helped out in a motorcycle repair shop. There was that one summer when she was a model too. She was never comfortable with that. Despite growing to be the stunning woman that she is, she is still camera shy.

Because of her partnership with and then her marriage to Rick, she's had to learn to put up with the paparazzi now and then but putting up with them is the best she can do. Rick is getting less enamored of the cameras himself. Part of that is that he is often taken for an actor named Jason Bateman. I have no idea who that is. I've never seen one of his movies. I saw a picture online, but honestly, I think the resemblance is minimal. In any case, Rick is tired of the comparison. At this point, he would also rather have his fans pay attention to his books than his private life. I think he is right about that. He doesn't want cameras poised to hover over the baby. I don't know why the press insists on invading the privacy of little ones that way, but they do. I remember at least one actor decking a photographer when he tried to stick a camera in the face of his newborn daughter. I could see Rick doing that. Hell, I could see Katie doing it.

Katie and I have begun going through your things while she is still able to bend over boxes. It hasn't been as painful as either one of us feared. The memories are mostly happy ones. We found the little-hooded blanket that Nonna crocheted for when you and I brought Katie home from the hospital. It is still in perfect condition, and Katie wants to use it for her daughter. We also found your silk elephant shirt, the one your college roommate sent you when she took a trip to Thailand. Katie wanted that too.

We found ice skates, both yours and Katie's. It was hard to tell whose were whose. You wear the same size, but your skates had more scuffing. Katie never really learned to skate. She just went out on the ice with you not long before you were taken. I remember watching you on the rink in Rockefeller Center before Katie was born. You were so graceful, gliding past the other skaters with a look of complete joy and freedom on your face. I imagine you with that expression now, although we are past ice skating season.

Katie did eventually take up roller skating when she spent her year at college in California. She sent me a couple of pictures. She looked happy, but anything but serene. As always, she was determined to make it to the front of the pack.

Speaking of that, I never told you how the case of Deana Cameron's murder turned out. Malthus Russell did make it back to New York and went to see Carlie. Ryan and Esposito were on a stakeout, but online with Katie the whole time through their phones. Malthus didn't appear to pose any threat, so they let him see his daughter before pulling him in for questioning.

Katie conducted the interrogation. Rick was there too, with Ryan and Esposito. Rick described to me what happened. He said that Russell was kind of dull and seemed to be showing the sort of involuntary movements that the traces of the drug found on the note would cause. That drug is rarely used now, but apparently, that side effect can be irreversible. Katie asked Malthus if he remembered Deana. Rick said the man's answer sounded flat, almost a monotone. Malthus said he remembered her; he described her dress down to the smallest detail. Then he talked about the way he dreamed about how it looked on her body - her dead body. When Katie asked him about the note, he said that he saw one and read it. He thought it was all a dream, because he had been seeing a monster in the neighborhood, and when he told his doctor, the physician said he was dreaming. He thought he saw the monster kill Deana, but he believed that might have been a dream too, so he didn't say anything to the police and they never questioned him.

Katie asked him what the monster looked like and he said he could draw it for her. She gave him a pencil and a pad. Rick noted Malthus' movements when he sketched were jerky, but he produced a creature that looked like an alligator. That rang a bell with Katie. Pictures of the neighborhood had shown a house with alligator pennants in the front yard. The alligators were the hockey team of the local high school.

Katie got a yearbook from the time Deana was killed. The team had a mascot who dressed like an alligator. His name was Logan Drake. He'd been arrested when Bennett Cameron had reported that he had been driving up and down the street drunk, endangering Deanna and the other kids in the neighborhood. The school fired him as mascot.

Katie and her team traced Drake to the cemetery. He had committed suicide, a year after Deana was killed and left a note that said that the alligator was taken from him and he took what mattered the most from the person who had stolen it. The handwriting matched the note left at the murder scene. Kate and her team concluded that Drake had killed Deana but passed sentence on himself. Perhaps not the justice Bennett Cameron would have liked, but a measure of it, just the same. Sometimes that is the best we can hope for.

Katie's task force is working on another case now. I don't know any of the details. I believe Katie isn't talking much about it because the baby may come before she can catch the culprit. But if I know our daughter, she will do her best to find the solution under the wire.

Forever love,

J.B.


	27. Chapter 27

After the Fall

Chapter 27

Journal of James Beckett

Dearest Johanna,

I went to Alexis' and Gus' wedding today. They held it on the grounds of Rick's beach house, where Katie and Rick were married. It was set up more like Katie's first wedding there, which never happened because of the crash of Rick's car and his disappearance, but there were no catastrophes at this one. There weren't as many guests, either, but most of Alexis' and Gus' friends and colleagues were there, and of course, family.

Martha would have been in town anyway. She has turned her duties in Gypsy over to another actress, to prepare for the television production of "Breaching the Walls." But she thoroughly abandoned her diva persona to allow Alexis to take the spotlight.

Alexis' mother, Meredith, was there as well. She seemed less considerate than Martha, treating the occasion as some sort of photo opportunity. At one point I saw Rick take her aside. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but he was clearly telling her to behave herself. She was much more subdued after they talked.

There were also a number of cops from the 12th Precinct present. Ryan brought his wife, Jenny. Esposito was there with a date, who he introduced to me as Trixie. Some others looked familiar from the time I spent at the hospital when Katie was shot. Victoria Gates, her former captain, and the 12th's present captain, Quincy Jefferson, were there as well. Lanie Parish was also a guest.

Theresa came. You know she would never miss an event like that. Reba was with me. That was about it for our family. I thought I glimpsed the tall white-haired man I saw at the hospital, but he never sat with the guests or stayed for the reception. He stood at the edge of the grounds and watched for a few moments, then disappeared. When I asked Katie who he was, she said she didn't know, but her nose had that little twitch she used to get as a girl when she was lying. I think there may be some Castle family secrets that I will never know.

Rick's beach house has a vast lawn, and musical groups were set up there in various spots. Gus' string quartet was closest to the ceremony. They played the processional and recessional, although another group played a love song after the vows. All of that music was unfamiliar to me, so I will assume that Gus wrote it.

Katie was Alexis' matron of honor, a duty she took quite seriously. Hayley Shipton from RCI was a bridesmaid. A young man who I gather was Gus' best friend from childhood was his best man. One of the musicians was a groomsman.

Alexis wore a lovely dress that appeared traditional to me, but I'm no judge of fashion. The dresses Katie and Hayley wore were very simple. As you might recall, I'm not good with colors, but Reba said they were mint green.

The same gentleman that presided at Katie's and Rick's wedding presided at this one. Like Katie and Rick, Alexis and Gus wrote their own vows, and both exchanged rings.

There was quite a party afterward. A large tent was set up with tables and chairs, a sound system and a dance floor. The food was catered by some organic restaurant Alexis is fond of. There was an open bar with alcohol, but there were plenty of alternatives. A coffee bar, complete with a barista was there as well. The set up didn't pose a problem for me.

The best man made a toast. Then Alexis stood up and thanked Rick for always being there for her, no matter what happened. She added a bit at the ending thanking her mother for always being fun, but her sentiments were obvious. There were tears in Rick's eyes, and I don't think he cared who saw them.

Rick danced the father-of-the-bride waltz with Alexis and a few dances with Katie, but Katie sat most of the dances out. She is pretty close to her time, and I think it is beginning to wear on her. At least it looks like she will be carrying the baby to term, which is a relief. The doctors were never sure that she'd be able to. It could be that Katie is too stubborn to have it any other way - or her daughter is.

There is still no decision on a name. I suppose that is fine. Though she denies it, at her core, Katie is still a little superstitious, and I believe that she doesn't want to tempt fate.

Reba has started on the clinical trial for her new medication. So far things seem to be going well. One of the perks is careful medical monitoring of sugar levels, liver enzymes and I don't know what all else. Reba does. I've seen her studying the lab results quite carefully and smiling. If the drug works out, it will be a new lease on life for her; for both of us.

Katie and I have made good progress sorting through your things, although we have yet to finish. You had a number of clothes that Katie says are classic. She thinks that they are suitable even now for business wear and even job interviews, as long as the job isn't too trendy. We've decided to give them to an organization that provides lower-income women with clothes to give them the confidence to enter or re-enter the workplace. We both thought that would please you.

Most of your books will go to Friends of the Library, one of Rick's favorite causes. Your law books will reside in my office. Working online may be quicker, but you can't put sticky flags on a screen, and even now, it can occasionally be intimidating to opposing counsel to walk into court with lawbooks with citations prominently marked.

Katie will be keeping most of the pictures and her baby book. She's going to use it as a template to start one for her daughter. I'll be keeping the wedding album. No matter how deeply I feel about Reba, you will always be my first love. I could never forget that, and it is something I'm sure Reba will understand.

I may have as much of a problem deciding which of my things I want to keep as I have with yours. Do you remember my favorite chair, the leather recliner? It is one of the first pieces of furniture we bought new, instead of scrounging it up somewhere. It shows the passage of years. The leather is worn, and it has molded to the shape of my body, making it difficult for anyone else to sit in it. Reba says it could be reupholstered if I really want to keep it, but from the tone of her voice, she was indulging me. I think perhaps I will let her indulge me. That chair and I have been through both the happiest and most tragic of times together. I was drunk there, and I've stayed sober there. And I think if Katie's baby would like to cuddle into my chest there, the way her mother did, that alone would be worth holding on to it. I look forward to the day that can happen.

Forever love,

J.B.


	28. Chapter 28

After the Fall

Chapter 28

Journal of James Beckett

Dearest Johanna,

Rick went all-out for a viewing party of Breaching the Walls. He bought one of those huge curved screens that appear three dimensional and show everything in astonishing detail. He invited Reba and me. Alexis and Gus are back from their honeymoon, so they joined us as well. Lanie Parish, Kevin and Jenny Ryan, and Hayley Shipton also made an appearance. From what Katie told me, Rick had invited Esposito, but he begged off in favor of a sporting event of some kind. I heard Ryan muttering something about women's mud wrestling, but I'm not sure if he was joking.

The play was beautiful and quite moving. The experience was different from seeing it in the theater because the close-ups allowed us to discern a wide array of emotions on the actors' faces. As it went on, Katie was getting more and more restless. She grabbed Rick the minute it was over and asked him to time her contractions. I was expecting him to go a little crazy, but Katie has told me several times that he is great under pressure. I got to see that for myself. He was very calm and just used his watch, which has a stopwatch built in, to count the minutes. Alexis offered to take over, but he insisted that it was his job. Alexis made sure Katie's suitcase was at the door, and that the food was picked up and put away while everyone waited nervously until it was time for Katie to go to the hospital.

According to Jenny that would typically have been when the contractions were five minutes apart. I think I remember that from when you had Katie. But given the riskiness of Katie's pregnancy, she and Rick didn't wait that long. After he helped Katie into the car, we all followed in a caravan. That took a little carpooling. Except for Rick, who went with her while she was checked over and prepared, we all settled into the waiting room. Martha joined us, as soon as she could get there from the studio where they had broadcast Breaching the Walls.

It was a long wait. After a while, Jenny had to leave to take over from her babysitter, but Kevin Ryan stayed. Esposito showed up too. Rick texted progress reports to Alexis, who shared them. Katie was being monitored very carefully, and her blood pressure did rise, but not to dangerous levels. Rick said that she was given medication for pain, but that she was still feeling pressure. She was in labor all night and into the early hours of the morning. I think the coffee concession made a fortune that night.

We were allowed to see her, and I did, several times, but she didn't seem anxious for company from anyone except Rick. I can understand that. You know how unwilling Katie always was to show any kind of weakness, even down to refusing a night light. Rick is her coach, but she didn't want to be seen as needing anyone else.

I don't know the details, but as I understand it, the birth was difficult. Typically, the doctors might have performed a cesarean, but given the trauma Katie had already suffered to her abdomen, they wanted to avoid it if at all possible. Our daughter and granddaughter hung in there, and the baby was born without surgery. The Apgar was eight, which as I remember is pretty good. She has 10 fingers and 10 toes, and everything seems to be in the right place.

Other than Katie, she is the most beautiful baby I have ever seen. She has a full head of dark hair. I think it's about what Katie's natural shade is, but she has been through a lot of color changes over the years, and my perception of such things is far from perfect. Her eyes are blue, but I remember that Katie's were when she was born too and became hazel later. Since Rick has blue eyes, the baby's might not change color. It doesn't matter, the child will be exquisite.

Katie and Rick will be bringing her home from the hospital in Nonna's hooded blanket. As you might guess, Rick installed the highest rated infant seat on the market in his car. He and Katie also set up a nursery adjacent to their bedroom, which required moving a wall. Needless to say, our granddaughter will have every baby accouterment she could possibly need. I think when it came to picking them out, Katie suffered no discomfiture regarding Rick's wealth.

Katie and Rick named the baby Lily. That came out of the blue for me. It is not a family name on either side. As far as I know, Katie has never bought an Easter Lily or paid any attention to the ones you had in the apartment when she was a little girl. But when she explained the choice to me, it all made sense.

You know how Katie admires strong, intelligent women, as obviously do Rick and I. Lily is named after Lily Jan, a theoretical physicist, and neurologist. Katie says that as a senior at Stuyvesant, she did a report on her. I don't remember, but perhaps you might. Lily and her husband set up a lab in 1979 at the University of California in San Francisco, on a shoestring of $15,000. Nevertheless, they did excellent work in cloning and neurobiology, and Lily managed to have a daughter and a son along the way. As a choice for a role model, I don't know that Katie and Rick could have done much better. The baby's middle name is Johanna, a sign of Katie's love for you. I am looking forward to seeing Lily Johanna grow into a formidable woman, just like her mother and both her grandmothers.

I am also looking forward to something else: time with Reba as her husband. She is continuing to do well on the new medication, and arrangements will be made to provide it to her if the trial is deemed successful. Now that the other major events are past, we can make some concrete plans.

We will go a little bigger than a trip to City Hall. Rick has offered us his beach house, but even with a small ceremony like he and Katie had, that's not what Reba or I had in mind. We are both city people, and we would like a city venue. Central Park would be a bit much, but the small park where Katie played as a child would be perfect. It still has that little pavilion which would allow for some seating and serve as a safeguard against rain. There are permits available for events, so we should be able to reserve a spot. Reba and I are just putting our heads together about a date. She wants to make sure that Don and Chester can attend. I would like to have Katie and Rick with us, at a minimum. I know Theresa would want to be there. Alexis and Gus would as well. And then there are Tricia and Barack, who spend as much time with me as anyone does and are quite dear to me. I'm sure your spirit will be there, wishing us the best. I can't imagine that the generosity of your heart and soul would allow for anything else. I would like to have a priest, and so would Reba. We truly believe that God has brought us together.

Forever love,

J.B.


	29. Chapter 29

After the Fall

Chapter 29

Journal of James Beckett

Dearest Johanna,

Today was the day. I woke up at sunrise. There were streaks of red in the sky, and I was afraid that we would need the pavilion to shield the ceremony from the weather, but the sun shone down like your smile.

Reba and I didn't see each other until we met for the ceremony. She had a friend of Don's who works in fashion, helping her with her dress. She is a bit old-fashioned in that she doesn't think that brides should wear white for a second wedding, although these days they often do for second, third, and fourth go-rounds. I'm sure there was a technical name for the color, but to me, it looked like beige. It was lovely in simplicity, and she looked beautiful in it.

I chose Harry B. as my best man. He has been with me through the roughest times. Even with Katie's support, I'm not sure I could have survived without him. Don stood up for Reba, which I suppose is no different from Rick having chosen Alexis as his best man. Theresa sniffed at it a bit, but then, you know Theresa. Reba's brother was there to walk her down the aisle, which was a few feet of grass.

Rick and Katie brought Lily. Rick held her, and she was quiet through the ceremony but let loose at the applause afterward. Our granddaughter has a very healthy set of lungs; I'm glad to say. Don and Chester's new son was there too, he was our ring bearer.

The priest who officiated was young, younger than Katie, a new addition to Saint Ignatius. The church is lucky to have him. There is a shortage of priests now. I have a feeling that he performs a lot of weddings. He had a litany and a bible with him, but he didn't need to consult either one. He just looked straight at Reba and me the entire time.

Reba and I were permitted to write our own vows. Traditionalist that I am, I was hesitant to do it. Rick offered to help, but his writing, as good as it is, is not my style. I picked up the reins myself. The words came more easily than I thought they would, perhaps because they flowed from my heart. Here they are:

"Reba, I had never hoped for a second chance at love, but God sent you into my life. However many days he gives us, I promise to spend them at your side. I will listen to you, support you, and love you with whatever strength I have. Joy or sorrow to one of us will be a joy or sorrow for us both. Whatever trials we face, we will face them together, in shared strength and love."

The promise she made to me is burned in my memory. It is this:

"James, you are the love I never thought I'd find again. You accept and respect me for who I am, not what the world might want me to be. And you accept the ones I love. That is a gift worth more than I can possibly say. I promise to love you, care for you, support you, and be at your side, whatever life will bring to us, for whatever time we have on this earth."

I'd thought that at our age, it might be embarrassing to kiss in front of our guests, but it wasn't. They all, even Theresa, seemed genuinely happy for us.

Don provided the food, which was served at the wooden picnic tables in the pavilion. Even as informal as the wedding was, he went all-out. It was wonderful. I think Rick is feeling more enthusiastic than ever about his decision to invest in Don's and Chester's restaurant. Plans for that are moving along, and Don expects he may start looking for a location within the next few months.

Reba and I thought that having a musical group or recorded music coming through a sound system, would be intrusive in a public park, but Gus brought an acoustic guitar, which was just right for the size of the ceremony. He also played a few songs while people were enjoying Don's food. They were perfect. Other people who were in the park came to the area around the pavilion to listen. I think if we had put a hat out, Gus would have made some money. That young man has the talent to do great things.

We decided that it would be best if the festivities didn't go on too long, especially with Lily there. We also only had the pavilion for three hours. I would never compare that time to our wedding, but it was still some of the most wonderful time I can remember having in my life.

Reba and I aren't taking much of a honeymoon. I have a lot of work - which Reba fully supports - to do on my case. Barack and Tricia will be picking up the slack, but there are some things they can't handle, at least not yet. That time may come. Tricia may have her own firm someday, and for Barack, the possibilities are unlimited. Reba and her brother are in the midst of running a baseball program for kids in a distressed neighborhood in the Bronx. He'll be handling things while she is gone, but she doesn't want to be gone too long. It's hard to say who is getting more out of the project, Reba or the kids.

She is still also being monitored weekly for the effects of her medication, which so far are still very positive. Perhaps God puts miracles in the hands of brilliant high schoolers. I can only pray that he does.

Reba and I decided just to rent a cabin in Maine for a few days. You know how beautiful it is up there this time of the year, even if the ocean can still be cold. Reba is very fond of the National Seashore, especially the wild roses that grow there. We made part of the drive after the wedding, and we're staying at a little bed-and-breakfast. It is very nice, but not too fancy. Reba and I both feel comfortable here. We'll finish the trip up north tomorrow. The cabin will be stocked and waiting for us.

Reba is taking a shower and getting ready for our wedding night while I write this. It is very strange to pen those words to you. I had always thought that a heart has room for only so much love, but it isn't true, Johanna. I will always love you, treasure the time we had together and adore the incredible daughter we made. But I find that my love for Reba is also intense and real. I will be the best husband to her that it is in my power to be. The heaven I imagine is free from fear, pain or jealousy, so if you are aware of my words now, you will accept them with as much love as I have for you. I believe there can never be too much love in this world or the next.

Forever,

J.B.

Finis

A/N Leaving Jim and Reba as they start their second chapter together. Here is a preview of tomorrow's new story:

"Kate's fingers were slipping, and her feet could find no purchase. The man who had put a bullet in her chest had thrown her over the edge of the roof like a rag doll, but right now her thoughts were far from him. They were only of the man who said he loved her; the man who'd tried to keep her from plunging into the abyss; the man she'd pushed away."

I hope you'll join me tomorrow for Dreams of Future Past.


End file.
